Without you
by aya-heart-tooya
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from everyone. Kagome’s stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she’s dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, after 16 yrs.
1. A change in Behaviour

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: A change in behavior **

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Kagome was jilted out of her peaceful sleep by her little brothers' shouts.

"Souta, when I manage to open my eye's and move, you are SO dead!" Kagome mumbled, pulling her pillow on top of her head to block out his calls.

"But Kagome, it was you who told me to wake you up. You said Inuyasha would get mad at you if you were late again," Souta whined.

At that Kagome leapt from her comfortable bed, "Oh crap! I am so DEAD!" she ran towards the bathroom. "Thanks Souta!"

Kagome didn't wait to hear his reply. She, instead, raced into the bathroom where she tossed her clean school uniform to one side, stripped herself of her pajamas and jumped into the shower. Quickly she washed her hair and then as fast as she got in, she hopped out again. Drying off, she wrapped a towel around her dripping hair while she pulled on her uniform. After, she ran back into her room and began tossing things into her backpack. 5 minuets later she remembered she still had a towel on her head, so she ran back to her bathroom, combed out her hair, and blow dried it. Once she had finished getting ready she ran back into her room, tossed the rest of her things into her already overstuffed backpack, and dragged it downstairs. Tossing the massive bag near the door she raced into the kitchen to say her good-bye's to her mother and Grandfather.

"Alright, I have to go, I am beyond late, and Inuyasha is so not going to be happy, especially since he thinks we're really close to catching Naraku! Bye Jii-chan," Kagome kissed the top of the elderly mans' balding head, while he mumbled something about stupid demon taking to long and that he should just get it over with and do it, Kagome didn't pay much attention. "I'll be back in a few day's with Inuyasha for prom Mama," Kagome hugged her mother good-bye, grabbed an apple form the fruit bowl, and headed back towards the front door.

"Bye Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted, her daughter didn't respond. She suddenly felt abandoned and alone. She turned on the kettle, Souta would be coming down for breakfast soon; she set her mind on preparing the boy's meal. _'She will come home one day,'_ she thought, _'and it will be over.'_ The silence of the house pressed against her aging body. _'She will come home.'_

Kagome raced across the yard of the old shrine. She was 18 now, it had been a few years since she first fell down the well and met all her friends. Kagome worked really hard to keep her grades up, and live in Feudal Japan, but she had gotten through it all. She just finished writing her final diploma exam, and was going to go back to the Feudal era until it was time for her Prom, which she was taking Inuyasha too, because it has luckily fallen on a full moon.

Over time Sango and her had become like sisters, they knew everything about each other. Miroku was still the pervert he had always been, but now his attention was directed solely at Sango. The two were in love, and everyone knew it. As for her and Inuyasha, well, they were a little on and off. Most of the time they were very close, they would always be holding hands, snuggling up in the Goshinboku (name of big tree, heehee, Cailiegh), or just walking off talking to each other, according to Miroku they were going off to make out, and he wasn't so far off this time. They even slept close to each other whenever they were camping out away from the village. But whenever there was mention of Kikyo, or she would show up, Inuyasha would close himself off form everyone, especially Kagome. It just confused her to think about it.

Running into the old well house, Kagome jumped over the side of the deteriorating well and she felt the familiar sensation of traveling back in time, and she opened her eyes to see the glowing blue around her that she always saw before her feet gracefully hit the bottom of the well in Feudal Japan. Managing to pull herself and her over-loaded back-pack up over the lip of the well she looked around, expecting Inuyasha to come flying out of one of the near-by tree's yelling at her for being late. But he didn't.

"That's odd. I wonder where he is…………………" Kagome thought to herself, "Oh, if he left without me, I'll-I'll………………….. I'll sit him into my time!"

Finally standing up, and brushing off the dirt form the well Kagome was greeted by an all too familiar tornado, "Kagome! You've returned!" Kouga exclaimed, taking her hands in his.

"Hello Kouga," Kagome rolled her eye's, removing her hands from Kouga's, "Yes, I'm back, I promised Inuyasha I would be."

"Are you still with mutt face? You're my woman Kagome, you belong with me!" Kouga stated, grabbing her bag form her hands and throwing it over his shoulder, as they began to walk towards the village.

Kagome sighed, "Kouga, seriously. We've gone over this before, I'm not your woman."

He was about to open his mouth in retaliation when Sango and Miroku ran up to them, "Kagome! Thank god you're here!" she exclaimed, out of breath.

Kagome turned to her friends with concern etched on her face, "Sango! Miroku! What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha? Is he alright?"

Sango took in a few big gulps of air before she could manage to speak again, "Yes, well, no, but yes………………………… ugh! He's fine physically, but something is seriously wrong with him Kagome! Ever since you left he's been acting really odd. It's as if he's in a whole other world, and he just looks sad all the time."

Perplexed, Kagome just stared before saying, "what do you mean? I don't understand."

"He's Just Really Depressed all the time and he keeps to himself more than usual. It looks like he's deep in thought about something. He doesn't even get mad anymore. We tried everything! Miroku even made up some story about him having a dream of you bearing his children," Kagome noticed Miroku wince at the memory, and his hand traveled to a large bump on the back of his head, most likely a gift from Sango, for his 'story'. "And that only seemed to make upset him even more. And not scary angry Inuyasha either. It was sad, depressed Inuyasha."

Miroku glanced at Kouga, "Kouga I think it would be in all our best interest if you left. I'm not sure how Inuyasha will react to you being here right now."

Kouga was about to retort when Shippo, who was standing behind Miroku piped up, "Ohhhhh, to late, here he comes." And sure enough Inuyasha was walking towards the group looking quiet disheveled. He was walking at a steady pace, with his head down and his hands folded inside of his Horari sleeves.

As he neared the group he glanced up at them. His eyes fell onto Kagome, then to Kouga, and finally back to Kagome once more, his eyes clouded over with sadness and heartbreak, his face was set in a look of despair. Casting his gaze back down onto the dirt ahead of him Inuyasha began to walk past them. Then Kouga had to open his mouth, "Hey mutt-face! You can't just walk away from me. Have you finally given up? Realizing a lousy half-breed like you isn't good enough for Kagome. Have you finally figured out that she's my woman!"

Slowly Inuyasha turned and regarded Kouga, "if Kagome wants to be with you that's her choice Kouga. I understand if she doesn't want a Hanyou," and with that, he turned once again and headed into his forest.

Kagome and the others just stood there with their mouths open, had Inuyasha really just said what they thought he said?

Kouga was the first to regain him self from the shock, "see! Even Mutt-face knows you're my woman Kagome!" he tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"Kouga, I am NOT your woman! I'm with Inuyasha! Get over it," she shouted. Then, after taking a moment to compose herself she spoke again, much calmer this time, "listen Kouga, just go home. Why don't you give Ayame a chance? She's a nice girl. I'm just not interested in you as anymore then a friend, okay. But right now I have to go find Inuyasha." She explained calmly before she turned in the direction Inuyasha went and began jogging lightly into the forest, leaving the others behind.

Kagome searched the forest for Inuyasha, but she couldn't find him. She checked all his usual spots, but still, no sign of Inuyasha. Finally, after an hour of searching there was only one more place she could think of to look. The well. Slowly, Kagome walked towards the meadow where the well stood, and sure enough, there he was. He was perched on one of the wood sides with his back to herm but she could see that he was holding something small in his hand, looking down at it, studying it.

"Inuyasha?" she said his name quietly, as she approached him. He jumped, surprised to hear her voice, he quickly hopped off his spot and hid whatever he had been holding behind his back. She sighed and walked up to stand in front of him, "Inuyasha, what's going on? What are you hiding? And why did you let Kouga say those things? You're not acting like yourself, everyone is worried about you."

Inuyasha looked intently down at her, his eyes still filled with sadness. Then he became very serious and asked simply, "Kagome, do you love me?"

She was startled by his question, "WH-what?"

This time he looked away when he asked, "Do you love me?"

Kagome stepped a little closer to him, her eyes becoming softer, a smile passing over her lips, "Inu, I thought that went without saying. Of course I love you. I love you more than anyone could ever love another person."

"But I'm a half-breed Kagome, a lousy Hanyou. You might get discriminated against for being with me. And I don't know if I can give you everything that you deserve. Kouga can, he's a full demon," Inuyasha argued, his expression becoming sadder with every word.

Kagome stepped forward again, slipping one of her fingers under his chin and turned his head so he was looking at her, "I don't want Kouga. If I did I would be with him, not you. Inu, I love you as you are. I would love you no matter what you were. And I don't care about what other people think." She smiled up at him, and leaned close to his face, letting her hands rest on his chest, "You're all I want Inuyasha, just you." She closed the gap between them, softly kissing his parted lips. She was tempted to deepen the kiss, but resisted, she needed him to know that she truly loved him. After a moment she pulled away to breath in the air her lungs had been lacking. Inuyasha looked down at her, his eye's were no longer sad, but now they were filled with love and resolution.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, and whispered to her, "Kagome, I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but I want this to be perfect for you," he pulled back to stand an arms length away form her, still holding the mystery object in his hand. "Kagome I want you to know that I love you. Only you, no one else, not Kikyo, not anyone, just you."

Kagome was slightly startled by what he was saying, but it was also making her happy. He had just told her that he loved her, he had never said that before, and not only that, but he just said he loved her more than Kikyo. She smiled lovingly up at him and placed one of her hands on the smooth skin of his cheek, he leaned into her touch, "I know you do Inuyasha."

He smiled, brushing some stray hairs away form her face, "Kagome, you're the only woman I could ever want. Being with you these past few years has been the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know when this thing with Naraku will be over, and I know you might want a life in your own time, but – but if you're willing to stay with me, if you'll have me, Kagome, I want you to be my mate…………"

* * *

**ok, so i know this chapter isn't that good, but i just wanna see if people like it and if you do, i will work on more, better chapters. plaese if you like ti, review so i know to write more!**

**Aya-Chan**


	2. Imaginary Boyfriend?

**Well I'm going to tell you all a funny story, I've had this written for awhile, but for some reason in my mind I thought I had already posted it, that is until my friend told me I was wrong, so lol, because of my being kind of slow, sorry for taking so long.**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: Imaginary Boyfriend?**

"Come again?" Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Inuyasha's face seemed to fall slightly, "I-I understand if you don't wan-"

Kagome smiled, and began to laugh, "Inuyasha, Shut up!" She was giggling happily. Inuyasha looked at her, stunned and confused by her words, but before he could do anything she threw herself on him, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! My answer is yes. I'd love nothing more than to be your Mate Inuyasha!" She began excitedly kissing him as they toppled to the ground.

The pair rolled around happily kissing on the grass, when Inuyasha pulled back and looked into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes, "I have something for you." He said before he opened his clawed hand to revile a small black velvet box, using his other hand Inuyasha opened the top of the box to show a breath taking engagement ring, a ring Kagome knew very well. This wasn't just any engagement ring, it was Kagome's late grandmothers' ring.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Oh Inuyasha! But how did you……………………..?"

Inuyasha smiled mischievously down at her, "Your grandfather gave it to me two weeks ago, I snuck away from everyone and went to your time to ask your mom and grandfathers permission."

Kagome couldn't believe it, he had gone to a lot of trouble for her. And now she understood what her grandfather was going on about earlier that morning. The two stayed cuddled on the grass for a few hours, but when the sun had set they knew the others would start to worry. Slowly thy walked back to the village, hand in hand, just happy to be with each other.

When they reached the village they were quickly approached by a worried Sango and Miroku, "Oh my gosh, Kagome. I was so worried about you," Sango exclaimed hugging her friend before pulling back to stand beside Miroku once again.

Inuyasha released Kagome's hand and moved to stand behind her where he snaked his arms around her waist.. Kagome smiled at her friends, "No, I'm fine," She glanced lovingly up at Inuyasha, "Better than fine."

Sango was slightly confused, "I don't get it. Kagome, what's going on?"

Miroku Gasped at the Hanyou, "No! You didn't! That's no fair! I thought with you acting all stand-offish I had more time! You cheated!"

Inuyasha smirked, "No way Monk, I asked Kagome before you asked Sango. Now pay up!"

Sango was still confused, "Wait, asked what? What's going on?"

Kagome had a feeling she knew what had transpired between the two boys. She smiled at her closest friends, "He asked me to Marry him……… errr, well in Inu's case, be his Mate, but same thing!" She squealed.

Miroku whines, "Kagome! You weren't supposed to tell her! Now she knows I was planning on proposing!"

Sango Gasped and turned to her boyfriend before squealing happily and throwing herself onto Miroku, much like Kagome had Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked at the scene before him, he then quietly nudged Kagome, "I promised your mom we would go back after I asked you. Plus, your graduation is in like 3 days, I thought u might like to spend some time in your time." He said before blushing and adding, "Plus, I don't have anything to wear."

Turning to him quickly Kagome asked, "Oh My God. Are you serious, we can go back for a bit? Even with Naraku?"

She was really excited, Inuyasha could tell his statement had pleased her, "I think we can manage a few days. As long as we're back the day after your graduation." Inuyasha still wasn't sure what a graduation was, let alone why it was so important, but Kagome had made a big deal out of it, so he knew it was pretty special to her.

Kagome hugged him tightly, obviously pleased with what he had said, "Thank you so much!" she whispered.

Inuyasha, who still had one of his arms around Kagome's waist turned to their two friends, both of whom seemed momentarily pre-occupied with each others mouths. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the Miroku-like thought that ran through his head, "We'll tell Keada to tell them where we are, she wanted to see you anyways." He said as he began leading her towards Keada's hut.

When they entered the hut they were both greeted with a knowing smile, "I see ye finally asked her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed, "Quiet, ya old hag."

Rolling her eye's Kagome sat opposite Keada, "Inuyasha said you wished to see me Keada."

Ignoring the flustered Hanyou Keada turned her attention to Kagome, "Yes child. Because ye are going to ye'r time with Inuyasha, and I recall ye saying that Demons did not exist in ye'r time, I found a way to make Inuyasha look like a human." Noticing the glares she was getting from Inuyasha she added, "He will still be a demon of course, it will just mask the visibility of his ears, fangs, claws, as well as his rosary, and make them seem human to the people around him, as well as himself."

"Really? Is that possible? How?" Kagome didn't know that there was a way that that could be done. It would help greatly with the traveling between the two times.

"It would only be temporary, the spell would last a day at the most, so I will have to teach ye, so that ye will be able to repeat it child." Keada informed her, then she looked over at Inuyasha, "This may take awhile. Ye may prefer to occupy ye'rself Inuyasha.

"Keh, whatever," He said, folding his arms in his sleeves, before he left he leaned towards Kagome and said, "I'll be at the Goshinboku," he then quickly kissed her on the nose and went outside.

"Alright child, this is how it is done………………"

: TWO HOURS LATER :

Inuyasha had dosed off waiting for Kagome, but awoke the moment he heard her voice, "Inu, do you want to go now?" he heard her call to him.

Jumping form his spot in the tree, he landed gracefully in front of her, "You and the old hag done?"

"Inuyasha, don't call her that, and yes we're done. Now lets see if it works," she scolded him, before she took out a silver chain/necklace, and fastened it around his neck.

For a moment he felt a tingling sensation, and when he reached up to where his ears usually sat on his head, they weren't there.

Inuyasha stood before Kagome looking the same as usual, except his ears had become human ears, his claws had retracted into regular nails and his rosary had seemingly disappeared. He still had his long silver hair and smoldering golden eye's. She smiled happily, "Yay, it worked!"

Inuyasha just laughed at her excitement as they walked to the well. When the reached the lip of the rotting wood of the well Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped down into the well, and he waited until his feet hit the bottom on the other side. Jumping up and put of the well he landed on the stairs in front of the doors that exited the well house and into the Shrine yard. There, he gently placed Kagome down onto her feet, smiling up at him, Kagome took his hand and the couple walked to the House. Walking inside they heard voices coming from the Kitchen, so they made their way there, where they found Kagome's mother, grandfather, and little brother playing scrabble.

The moment Ms. Higurashi saw Kagome, she jumped up and ran over to her squealing like a young girl to hug her daughter. "Oh my little girl is engaged! We have so much to plan, what with the wedding and everything. Inuyasha already agreed to have one here for you and all your friends, although it might be a little tough with Inuyasha's ears and all--" Ms. Higurashi stopped when she finally noticed that Inuyasha didn't look exactly the same, "Wait. Where are your puppy ears?"

"Kagome put a spell on me," Inuyasha explained simply, "It makes me look like a human."

"Uh huh, alright then, so who wants tea?" Ms. Higurashi nodded, not understanding at all.

For the duration of the evening the five talked about the prom, wedding plans, and what the couple planned to do while they were in the present Era. At about 11:45 everyone decided to turn in for the evening, Kagome followed her mother into her room to find some of her late fathers old clothes for Inuyasha to wear, they would go out tomorrow and buy him some things of his own. Grabbing a pair of boxers that hadn't been worn, a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans for the next day Kagome went to her room where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Here are some clothes for the morning. I'm going to go change into my Pajama's, I'll be back in a sec." she said, placing the clothes on the bed. Grabbing her things Kagome went into her bathroom, washed her face, pulled on her pink terry-towel short-shorts and a white tank top, and brushed her teeth, before heading back to her room. When she opened her door she was stunned by what she saw. In front of her stood Inuyasha, with noth89ing on but a pair of flannel Pajama pants and his silver chain on, he looked up at her when she walked in.

"Your mom said I should where this to bed, she's washing my other things," he said, Kagome noticed a slight pink on his cheeks as he realized that she wasn't exactly wearing much either. She smiled to herself, he was just so cute when he was embarrassed, but she would never tell him that.

Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his well-toned chest, "This has been the best day of my life, thank you Inuyasha. For everything."

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, and dragged his other gently through her beautiful raven black hair, "I'll do anything for you Kags," he lightly kissed the top of her head, "come on, you're tired, lets go to bed." Kagome nodded her head.

Walking over to her bed she pulled down the covers and climbed in, she felt the bed shift as Inuyasha got in after her and pulled the blankets up to cover them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that her back was pressed against his naked chest, and the pair slipped into a blissful sleep.

: NEXT DAY :

"Okay, so we got you shoes, jeans, shirts, boxers, socks, and now all we need to do is get you a tux for the prom," Kagome said, making a check list in her mind. She and Inuyasha had just put all the things they had bought for him into her car, and were headed back towards the mall.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said. It's not that he didn't like her time, he just didn't like the clothes, he preferred his usual attire. "I gotta go to the bathroom," he added sheepishly.

Kagome smiled up at him, "alright." Every time he came to her time he because more and more adjusted and he fit in a little more, and he got used to how things were done. It just took time, same as it took for her to adjust to the feudal Era.

The pair entered the air conditioned mall and while Inuyasha was in the bathroom Kagome leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. She was caught up in her thoughts about the wedding, who to invite, where to have it, when to have it. And while she was contemplating all of this she heard people shouting her name, "Kagome! Hey Kagome!" It was her three best friends from school. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

Kagome smiled cheerfully at her friends, "hey guys."

Ayumi was the first to reach her, "hey what are you doing here? I thought I heard you mention something about going out of town to see your boyfriend before grad. The boyfriend who we've NEVER met!"

Yuka nodded her head in agreement, "yeah Kagome. Like, you know we're your friends and all, but I'm beginning to wonder if this guy even exists. Like, how do you ever have time to see him with you being sick so often?"

Eri spoke up, "We don't mean to sound rude or anything, it's just that we're your best friends and you seem to have this whole other life going. I mean, you tell us about this rude, non-committal, cheating boyfriend, some kid who looks up to you as his mother, some other best friend, and her boyfriend, who's your boyfriends' best friend. You would think your three best friends would get to meet the people form you 'other life'."

Ayumi sighed, "You know we love you Kaggie, but are you sure that these people aren't just figments of your imagination due to your illnesses? You know you're not going to be able to lie about it at prom."

Kagome just stood there, stunned by what she had just heard her friends say, "What? I ……… you don't think……………….. Their real!... Why would you……………………. Oh god, I can't even believe this!" she didn't know what to say.

But apparently she didn't have to, because her friends weren't even paying attention to her anymore, they were distracted by someone slightly off to her right. And sure enough, there was Inuyasha. She chuckled as she noticed Ayumi almost drool, and it was true, Inuyasha did look very good in the clothes he had on. He wore a pair of black and red DC's, a pair of dark, dark jeans that hung low on his hips and a black wife beater. He had the silver chain that altered his usual appearance on as well. Kagome had re-done the spell when they woke-up in the morning so they could go out without worrying about him transforming back into a demon.

Her friends just stared at him.

Kagome giggled as she walked over to him, putting her arm around his waist, while he wrapped one of his arms around her small shoulders. "Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet my three best friends from school, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Girls this is Inuyasha," Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha before she held up her left hand to show them the breath-taking ring that adorned her finger, and added, "My fiancée."

**Well that's it for chapter two, hope you all liked it, lol. Random chapter I know. And I do have the next chapter written, I just have to type it up. Sorry about he wait. I'll try not to be so odd next time!**

**Now, to my reviewers:**

**Funkyhottdancer**: yay, people like it! Hope you liked the update, sorry I took so long.

**clueless2u: **haha, alright, well I owe a thank you to u, because I screwed up on that, let's just hope no one else noticed, heehee. O, and I read ur stories, and I loved them!

**ShadowDragon: **awwww, thank you. Glad you liked it.

**mad ninja skills part one**: wow, thanks a lot. Sorry it took so long for me to update, loved the review though, it meant a lot.

**inuyashachick04: **yeah, well that's pretty much what she did, and I can't say I blame her, lol.

**Gure-chan: **ummm, ya, it was a crappy chapter, and so was this one, something is wrong with me right now, not even kidding, lol. And no, ur 10X better than me. and thank you Uke-Chan, I love your reviews! See u at school darling! hugz

**Clouds of the Sky: **thank you. Sorry it took so long to update though.

**Tsuki Wolfe Moon: **hey don't worry about it, it takes me forever to actually get around to reading stuff sometimes. Haha, well im glad your attached, because im going to make u start editing for me again soon, lol.

**Gin125: **awww, thanks a bunch, im really glad that people actually like it. Sorry it took so long for me to update though.


	3. A Prom to Remember

**hey all. so first i wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and thanks for waiting. it takes awhiel for me to get around to this story becasue i also have 2 others going, as well as a fourth in the wroks. plus school and stuff liek that, lol. so thatnks for waiting. i hope you all like this chapter! **

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: A prom to remember.**

Kagome giggled as she walked over to him, putting her arm around his waist, while he wrapped one of his arms around her small shoulders. "Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet my three best friends from school, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Girls this is Inuyasha," Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha before she held up her left hand to show them the breath-taking ring that adorned her finger, and added, "My fiancée."

The three girls Jaws hit the floor.

"Your-your fiancée?" Eri managed to stutter out.

Inuyasha just smiled at them.

"Since when?" Ayame demanded.

"Since yesterday, which is why I'm back in town early, we had to tell my family and all. And as for him and our other friends being figments of my imagination," Kagome noticed her friends blush, "Trust me, their real, very real."

Eri cocked her head over to Inuyasha, "Wouldn't your family want you guys to stay with them for awhile Inuyasha?"

Silence ensued.

After a moment Kagome hesitantly said, "umm- you see Eri, it's just that……. well Inuyasha……." She felt Inuyasha calmingly squeeze her shoulder.

"Kagome its okay," he said looking down lovingly and his bride-to-be, then he looked at her friends, "what Kagome was trying to say was, I don't really have any family. My dad died the day I was born, and my mom passed on when I was really young. There's only one person I know I'm related to, and that's my fathers son from his first Ma- uhh- Wife, my half-brother. But Sesshomaru and I aren't exactly close, so there was no one for me to tell." He stated simply, although Kagome thought she saw a glimmer of sadness dance within his smoldering eyes.

"o-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…………." Eri stuttered.

"Uh, so Inuyasha, how old are you?" Ayumi fished for a way to change the subject.

"How old? I'm uh…………." Inuyasha began, "Oh, I'm 21." While he had visited before, Kagome had decided that since he looked slightly older than her, if anyone was ever to ask how old he was in her time he would say 21.

"Oh my god, seriously? You're three years older than us? How did you two meet?" Yuka was stunned.

Inuyasha smiled down mischievously at Kagome, "I mistook her for my ex-girlfriend. Didn't I KA-GO-ME? He said jokingly.

"Quiet you," Kagome laughed. Then glancing at her puzzled friends, "Oh. Sorry guys, it's an inside thing. Although he did think I was his ex. But anyways, I can't wait for our grad in like 2 days! Aren't you excited?"

"Oh My God! Didn't you hear? There was a double booking between our school and another! Ours was moved up to tomorrow!" Ayumi exclaimed to her shocked friend.

"What? It's tomorrow? Oh My Goodness, we have so much to do! Girls, Inuyasha and I have to go; we have a lot to do!" Kagome replied in a panic. And with that the two groups parted ways until the next evening.

: EVENING OF THE FOLLOWING DAY :

"Oh Inuyasha you look fantastic!" Mrs. Higurashi cooed to her soon-to-be son-in-law. "It's so fortunate that Kagome had learned to make that necklace, otherwise we would have been trying to find a way to hide those ears of yours, with it not being the new moon and all."

"Ma, Kagome's coming!" Souta called.

And as if on cue, Kagome descended the stairs into view of her mother and fiancée. As she came into sight Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, she looked stunning. She wore a dark green royalty style dress. It was strapless, and hugged all her curves until it hit her waist where it flowed out away form her body, the center of the dress opened up to reveal and equally beautiful white under dress. Beads embroidered the top and bottom rims of the dress, as well as the two sides that opened up to the white. Her hair had been done up into a mass of curls piled atop her head, with a few strategically placed curls cascading down to frame her face and shoulders. She had on glittering green eye shadow, and a light pink blush, with a glittering pink tint lip-gloss. Kagome blushed when she noticed the stares she was getting, that's when she noticed how Inuyasha looked. By the time they had reached the Tux rental place the day before all of the tux's had been reserved previously, so instead he wore Black dress pants, a dark red silk dress shirt, and a black suit jacket with the buttons left undone. Her mother had braided his long silver locks, and it hung over his right shoulder. He had left the first few buttons of his shirt undone to reveal a glimpse of his rock hard chest, and shining silver chain.

"Wow, you look- you look…………….." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Stunning! You look absolutely stunning dear," Mrs. Higurashi finished for him.

"Kagome! Your limo's here!" Souta yelled to his sister form the front door.

Quickly Mrs. Higurashi took a few photos of the couple before they rushed out to meet the others in the limo. During the ride everyone chatter happily, the majority of the conversation was of course director to Inuyasha and his life, but Kagome and him had spent the evening before and that morning coming up with a cover story for him. They had decided, -well, actually Kagome had decided - that he would be in the military which would work as a good excuse for them leaving, he was 21, and had graduated form Ookama high. They had also decided that they had to make false identities for Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Keada as well, because Kagome knew they would be quizzed about them too. So, Miroku was a Reverend at a church, Sango was a police officer, Keada was a retired doctor, who was Miroku's grandmother, and Shippo was a six year old orphan whom the group had taken in to care for.

Just as the limo was approaching the school Ayumi reached out to Kagome, and said in a hushed voice, "hey, Kags. I overheard Nazuna the other day, she thinks you're just jealous about her going out with Hojo so you made up a fake boyfriend; she plans to call you out about it tonight. I just thought I should warn you."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Ayumi."

As Kagome, Inuyasha, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and their dates all exited the Limo Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's hand, and stopped walking as the others entered the building. "Who's Nazuna?" he wanted to know.

"How did you know that? She whispered it to me!" Kagome said a little shocked.

"The necklace only hides my ears, it doesn't take them away. I still have my sensitive hearing ya know. Now who is she?" he persisted.

"She's just this girl I know; she's the most popular girls in school. We used to be friends, but then she turned into a total bitch, and we ended up becoming worst enemies. Anyways, this guy Hojo always liked me," as she said that she heard a low growl erupt form Inuyasha's chest, "Calm down Inu, I turned him down for you, I never liked him. But you see, now Nazuna is dating him, and she thinks it bug's me about it, because she things I like him, and she doesn't believe you exist. She's just a bitch," Kagome tried to explain. Inuyasha nodded. "Now, let's go inside!"

When they got inside the two managed to find the group they had been with in the limo and sat in the seats that had been saved for them. After a few minuets of conversation Darien, Ayumi's boyfriend, turned to Inuyasha, "dude, the guys and I are all going to get the ladies something to drink. You coming?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, "You want something?"

"Sure," She smiled at him. Ever since he had proposed he had been acting nicer and nicer, but Kagome knew the old Inuyasha would be back, and she didn't mind, she loved him all the same.

"Okay, I'll go grab you something," he replied, and with that, he followed the other guys to the refreshment table.

Not even a minuet after they left Nazuna walked over, "Well, well, well, what's this? The loser table? Or is it the dateless table?"

"No Nazuna, if it was the loser table you'd have to be sitting with us. And I don't see your boyfriend anywhere," Kagome sneered.

"You can only wish I was sitting with you Higurashi. And Hojo is getting me a drink, but, at least people cans see my date! Did you bring along your imaginary boyfriend? Or did he have to stay in 'Fairytale Land'?" Nazuna narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"I prefer Fiancée over boyfriend," Kagome smiled devilishly when she heard Inuyasha's voice behind her, "Here's you drink," he said, passing her the glass, and kissing the side of her head. She just loved how he was able to pick up on the fact that she wanted to get back at Nazuna.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you Inu." Kagome glanced at Nazuna and noticed her staring at the gorgeous man before her, "Oh yes, Nazuna, I'd like you to meet my Fiancée, Inuyasha. Isn't the ring he gave me just beautiful?" She asked in false sweetness, showing Nazuna the stunning engagement ring.

Nazuna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "Fiancée?" she whispered to herself.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us Nazuna, we were having a conversation before you came over. Buh-bye," Kagome said, turning away.

Nazuna stormed off in a huff.

"Way to go Kagome!" Ayumi cheered.

"She deserved it," Kagome said bluntly, then she turned to Inuyasha, "Thank you for your help. Now, wanna dance?"

"Woman, are you kidding, I am NOT dancing!" Inuyasha said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Inu, please?" Kagome made puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha caved, "if anyone back home finds out about this I'll send Miroku after you." Kagome just laughed. Things were defiantly going to work out for them.

: FASTFORWARD TO FUDAL JAPAN WEDDING :

Both Kagome and Sango were standing in Keada's hut, giving each other quick final touches before the ceremony started.

Kagome and Sango had decided they would combine their weddings, and Inuyasha and Miroku weren't given much choice in the matter. Sango was wearing a traditional wedding kimono, and Kagome was wearing the wedding dress she had worn at her other wedding the day before.

She had decided that she would have a small wedding in her time in the future, and the bigger one with Sango in the Feudal era.

Her dress was a corset style top, which had sheer, off-the-shoulder sleeves, that were tight around her forearm and as they got further down they became looser and looser, and flowed away form her arms in a bell style. The top half of her dress hugged all her curves and small waist, where as the bottom half puffed out and away from her body, the front of the dress just lightly brushed along the ground, where in the back came out into a train that went out from behind her. Instead of vials, each of the girls had flowers in their hair. They looked fabulous and everything was going perfect that day.

The two best friends had decided it would be fun to give each other away. So when the guests (the village people, Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, Souten, Megumi, Myoga, Totosi, ECT.) Were seated the girls linked arms and began to walk out of the hut and down the aisle, that's when Kagome noticed him.

"What is he doing here? Why today?" She said in a whispered panic.

**Alright well thats all for now, the next chapter is going to be alot longer, i have most of it written so far, so ya. i hope you all liked this chapter. and i'm hopeing to get more than 4 reviews this time. please if u read the story just take like 2 seconds to say if u liekd it or not, it would mean alot to me! thank you.**

**shippousangoffe**: sorry i took so long, i updated as fast as i could.

**Fullmetal Inuyasha of Konoh...:** awwwwe, thank you. im glad you like it.

**clueless2u:** yay! pleople like my story! sorry i took so long to update!

**Gure-chan:** haha, i knew you would like that part Uke! and u better read this and liek it or ur Seme was be angered, lol j/k. luv ya. see u in school.


	4. Our Farewell

**Hey all, so I forced myself to write another chapter, and it was hard, because even though I knew what I wanted to write, I have like no time anymore. That sounds odd, I'm sad that I have a life, lol. Oh my. Anyways I hope you all like the update.**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: Our farewell**

Sango leaned over towards her friend, "Who? Who's here?"

Kagome closed her eyes tight then re-opened them, hoping maybe she was imagining things, but he was still there, "Sesshomaru," she sighed.

Sango gasped, if Inuyasha's half-brother was there it could only mean trouble, "just don't look at him, and pretend he's not even here!"

Kagome nodded before turning her gaze to Inuyasha to see if he had noticed Sesshomaru's presence, he had. Kagome sent him a look that said 'just ignore him.' Inuyasha put his back to his brother.

The proceedings went smoothly; Sesshomaru didn't interrupt or try to start a fight, he just stood quietly at that back with his usual stotic expression adorning his features. As the wedding ended and the couples were pronounced husband and wife, Sesshomaru still had not moved, what was even more Unusual though, was that he had Rin with him, although Jaken and Ah-Uh were no where to be seen.

The villagers came one at a time to congratulate the newly married couples before they made their way to where a party had been put together for a celebration, still, Sesshomaru made no move, he just kept his eyes on either Inuyasha or Kagome.

Finally after all the villagers had passed, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he stormed over to where Inuyasha stood with Rin. Kagome, Sango and Miroku followed closely behind.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru, and it better be good. You interrupted my wedding!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother.

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, "I was not aware of any wedding. I simply came here because of Rin," everyone's eyes shifted to the young girl who stood beside Sesshomaru, "She is becoming older, and there are some things that it would prove more adequate to have a woman discuss with Rin." Rin was blushing slightly; Sesshomaru had been looking at Kagome the whole time he said that. But before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha butted in.

"And we care why? What would that have to do with you-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried to interject.

"No! He has no right to just waltz in he-" Inuyasha kept going.

"Inuyasha…………………………………………………… SIT BOY!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha was pulled into the ground face first by the rosary that hung from his neck.

Kagome smiled at Rin, then turned to Sesshomaru, "I would be happy to talk to Rin. Sango and I have to go change right now, she's welcome to come along and we'll tell her anything she needs to know." Sesshomaru nodded, giving Rin his consent.

Rin was eleven now and over the years had grown up quiet beautifully, and Sesshomaru always got her the best Kimono's around. Rin's long black hair reached her waist, and she now usually wore it in a braid over her shoulder or let it hang loose. She wore a dark blue Kimono with a baby pink floral design.

She silently followed Kagome and Sango until they reached Keada's hut where the clothes they planned to wear for the evening. Once the three were inside Rin broke into a big grin, "Lord Sesshomaru is a big Liar." The young girl giggled.

Sango turned to her, "What do you mean?"

Rin smiled innocently, "He knew Inuyasha was marrying lady Kagome today, he didn't want to miss the wedding!" she stated proudly. Kagome and Sango laughed at the carefree manner of the young teen, who would have thought a young girl traveling with the unemotional Sesshomaru would have such a buoyant personality?

Married life was defiantly going to be interesting.

: 3 AND A HALF YEARS LATER :

"Daddy!" a little boy with long black hair, and chocolate brown eyes ran int0ot he open arms of his dad. His father scratched the little black puppy ears protruding from the top of his head.

"Hey Kagoya, you been giving your mom a hard time again?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"He truly is your son Inuyasha, he knows just how to get on my nerves," Kagome laughed walking up to her mate and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"Oh God, the last thing I need is for Kyo to turn out like Miroku," Sango laughed as he greeted her husband lovingly before plopping one of their two children into his arms.

Shortly after they had become mates Kagome had given birth to Inuyasha's pup, Kagoya. He was now a three year old spitting image of his mother.

Sango and Miroku had their first child a year after Kagoya was born. Mina was two years old with long brown hair and sapphire eyes, she took mostly after her mother, but had managed to get her fathers 'charm'. The couple also had a one year old son, Kyo. Kyo had floppy, sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"So, any news on Naraku?" Kagome asked the men.

"No, and that's what concerns us, we can't find anything on his whereabouts. We asked all the surrounding areas, and there's nothing," Miroku sighed.

Over the years the groups search for Naraku never faltered, although at times it would slow when one of the women had become pregnant. A few months after the child was born, every once in awhile the whole group would go off for a week or two at the most, leaving the child under the protection of the village. But the majority of the time Kagome and Sango stayed in the village and protected it form attacks. While Inuyasha and Miroku searched for leads on Naraku or the jewel shard. If a lead was ever found the group would travel to try and track him or the shard down, only ever coming up with dead ends or demon puppets.

Every once in awhile Kagome and Kagoya would go to her time to visit with her family, sometimes even Inuyasha would join them. Kagome continued to work on the transformation spell, now the spell could last as long as a week.

"Maybe he's gone into hiding for awhile," Sango suggested.

"I doubt that bastard is smarty enough to hide from us," Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard the tone of his mates voice, "Sit boy." He went slamming into the ground face first.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha bellowed as he peeled himself off the ground.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome said calmly. She glanced at Kagoya and Mina, who were both laughing hysterically at the sight. Then she turned back to the hole in the ground where her husband used to stand, "don't use that sort of language in front of the children!"

Sango laughed before she turned to Kagoya and Mina, "why don't you two go play in the village with the other kids," She shoed them off.

"Kagoya, watch out for Mina!" Kagome called after them.

"Yes Momma!" She heard him call back as he readily took Mina's hand in his and they ran off in the direction of the other children.

Inuyasha had finally pulled himself off the ground and was about to speak when he was interrupted, "KAGOME! SANGO!"

The two women turned to the sound of their names being called, Sango spoke first, "Oh.My.God! Rin, is that you?" Rin ran up to them and hugged them both.

"You've grown up so much Rin, you're beautiful!" Kagome beamed at the young woman before her.

Rin laughed, "It's only been a few months."

"Few? Rin, we haven't seen you or Sesshomaru in more than 9 months," Inuyasha said coming up to greet the girl.

"Yes Rin, it has been awhile. So where is Sesshomaru? I did not sense his Aura," Miroku asked, holding Kyo in his arms.

"Oh My Gosh! Sango, Miroku, is this Kyo? He's so big now! He is so cute," Rin exclaimed, taking Kyo away form his father and held him herself. "And Sesshomaru sent me ahead with Ah-Uh, he and Jaken should be here later."

"Alright, well boys, how about Kagome Rin and I make lunch and the two of you go clean up," Sango said merrily.

Over the years following the wedding Sesshomaru continued to show up, using excuses that it was always for Rin. He always seemed to know what was going on in the lives of Inuyasha Kagome and the others, he even stopped trying to steal Tetsuiga. He would even help in the fights against Naraku.

Inuyasha and Miroku went off to the bath house to go clean up while the three women went to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut where they decided they would all eat lunch together. While Rin cared for Kyo and told about what she and Sesshomaru had been doing the past months, the usual traveling or staying at his castle while Sesshomaru dealt with business in the western lands. While Kagome and Sango made lunch.

When lunch was ready the guys still had not come back. So the three decided to go get Kagoya and Mina.

Kagome and Inuyasha's hut had been built just inside the forest, somewhat away from the other villagers, Miroku and Sango had decided to build their beside their friends as well. So the three crossed the river into the village where the children played together, and of course that's exactly where they were.

"Mommy!" the two children called happily seeing their mothers approached. They also happily greeted their Aunt and then Rin, begging her to play with them.

"Maybe Rin will play with you later, but right now it's--" Kagome was cut off mid sentence by the village bell which warned of a demon nearby. Kagome and Sango instantly stood straight from their crouching positions, and stood alert. That's when they saw Inuyasha bounding over to them.

"It's Naraku! At the well!" he exclaimed.

"Miroku!" Sango asked.

"Already on his way, we have to go!" Inuyasha said looking at his mate. Kagome nodded.

After Inuyasha spoke Sango kissed both her children and ran to her hut to get her weapon.

"Inuyasha, my Bow!" Kagome called he nodded and went to retrieve her bow and arrows.

Kagome had a bad feeling about this and wanted to speak to her son. Quietly out of earshot of anyone else she spoke to Kagoya.

Soon Inuyasha returned, she kissed her son on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you baby." Kagome took her things from her husband and climbed onto his back. After she graduated she decided to retire her usual school uniform, and instead opted to wear jeans and a green tank-top, it was much easier for her to fight wearing pants instead of a skirt.

Before Inuyasha took off running Kagome glanced at Rin. The two women locked their gaze and nodded in understanding. Rin would stay and care for the children.

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree until they reached the clearing, he set Kagome down beside the well. The fight was already on with Sango, Miroku and Naraku.

Tentacles sprang from the body that was Naraku, he took pleasure in slowly beating the group, taunting them.

Naraku laughed menacingly at the 4 as the tried to fight off his many tentacles as they flew towards them.

"Sango! Look out!" Miroku yelled, throwing himself in the wake of a tentacle headed for his beloved wife. It pierced through him with a sickening sound.

"Miroku! NO!" Sango screamed, as the tentacle that jutted out from her husband slid out of him, and he fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Give up Inuyasha! You and your friends have no chance, I will kill you all! Leaving you last to watch them all die! Same as I killed Kikyo, but this time they won't come back!" Naraku spat at the fighting Hanyou.

_**In my hands  
**_

_**A legacy of memories  
**_

_**I can hear you say my name  
**_

_**I can almost see your smile**  
_

Inuyasha glanced at the collapsed form of his closest friend, then to Sango, running towards the bloodied Miroku, tears cascading down her cheeks. He noticed a quick movement from the corner of his eye, it was a trap, Naraku planned to kill Sango too.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome's screams for her best friend, but they didn't reach Sango. Inuyasha leapt from his spot near his Mate, and scooped a distraught Sango out of dangers way.

"NO! No, Miroku! Let me go, let me go to my husband!" Sango screamed, beating her fists against Inuyasha's chest as hard as she could.

_**Feel the warmth of your embrace  
**_

_**But there is nothing but silence now  
**_

_**Around the one I loved  
**_

**_Is this our farewell?_**

"You will die for this Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted to the laughing, Abomination of a demon.

A tentacle shot out at Inuyasha, but before he could react, it was sliced from the body by Sesshomaru's sword. The Demon Lord glared at Naraku, "My brother will only die by my hands."

"Ah, and the almighty Lord has come to watch his Brothers demise as well." Naraku seemed almost pleased.

_**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
**_

_**See the sadness in your eyes  
**_

_**You are not alone in life  
**_

**_Although you might think that you are_**

"I said, Inuyasha will only die by my hands!" and with that Sesshomaru charged at Naraku, he was able to sever a few slimy tentacles.

Sango collapsed from Inuyasha's arms into a crying heap.

Sesshomaru was knocked off his feet, momentarily unable to fight.

_**Never thought  
**_

_**This day would come so soon  
**_

_**We had no time to say goodbye  
**_

_**How can the world just carry on?**_

"Now Inuyasha I will take your beloved away from you, only this time I will succeed in destroying her!" Naraku screamed. A tentacle shot towards Kagome. She had no time to react to it. "Say good-bye to your Mate Inuyasha, for it's the last time you will ever see her!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, he tried to get to her, but a tentacle slithered around his arms and held him, he couldn't move.

The tentacle shot at Kagome, all Inuyasha could hear was a terrifying Scream erupt form her throat as the slimy arms and clouds of dust blocked his view of her, with a sickening crunch the scream abruptly stopped.

_**I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
**_

_**But there's nothing but silence now  
**_

_**Around the one I loved  
**_

**_Is this our farewell?_  
**

Inuyasha pulled away form the Half-demon and unleashed his Windscar on him. The energy shot form Tetsuiga, and blew through Naraku.

But he was nothing more then a demon puppet. The broken wood fell to the ground and disintegrated.

_**So sorry your world is tumbling down  
**_

_**I will watch you through these nights  
**_

_**Rest your head and go to sleep  
**_

_**Because my child, this not our farewell.**_

The dust cleared form where Kagome had stood.

Inuyasha's legs went out from under him, and he fell to the ground. Tears streamed down his face as he beat the ground with his fists and screamed at the heavens above. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was nothing there.

Nothing but a charred wooden bow. Kagome's bow.

_**This is not our farewell.**_

**Heehee, aren't I just so sweet, I somehow managed to kill two of the main characters in one chapter! See now that's why you all love me, lol. Anyways, I should have another chapter up eventually, no promises that it will be soon! Hope you all liked it.**

**To my reviewers:**

**kagomesdouble07: **ha-ha, well that's the point, if u think about it that means that I know you'll read the next chapter and hopefully review. Lol. And im just that evil, lol. Hope you liked the update.

**Crazyguitarfreak:** thank you, and I kept going, so please keep reading.

**Gure-chan**: lol, I thought you would enjoy that part Uke-chan. And your first guess was wrong, but your second was right, well half right, because u didn't think of Rin, lol. I hope you liked it Hun.

**Shippousangoffe**: ha-ha, well I wouldn't have a story if I wasn't going to update. I hope you liked the update, and thank you for the review.

**clueless2u:** I'm glad you liked it, sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for the review.

**Fullmetal Inuyasha of Konoh...:** lol, thanks that's one of my fav reviews. As soon as I have a chance I will defiantly check out Ur story!

**Tearless Soul:** awww thank you so much. Ha-ha, if only hey. The one up about writing, I can make a really sweet guy that doesn't actually exist in reality. Lol. We can always dream right.

**Terra34**: lol, yes well I had to keep a paper towel near me while I was typing his description, lol. Im glad you liked it, hope you liked the update too. Thanks for the review.

**Ok, that's all for now guys, thanks for the reviews!**

**Luv,**

**Aya-Chan.**


	5. The Dream

**Ok so I'm really sorry it took so long to update, I haven't been at how for awhile and I'm just really slow, I forgot I had even written this chapter, lol. I am just so smart. Anyways I hope you all like it:D**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: The Dream**

* * *

Silence was all that filled the battle field now. Silence for what seemed like eternity, until it was broken by the pain filled moans of a fatally bleeding Monk.

Sango ran to him, "Miroku! I thought you were dead!" She cried.

All Inuyasha could do was stare at the spot where his love once stood.

Sesshomaru swiftly took Miroku up in his arms and flew him back to the village for immediate aid, Sango tentatively approached Inuyasha, her heart breaking as she realized her best friend was gone. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha?"

He shrugged his shoulder out of her touch. His thick bangs shaded his eyes out of view. Silently he moved forward and delicately picked up the blackened bow, all that was left of Kagome. Clutching the bow beside him as he walked back to the village in agonizing silence, Sango close behind him.

When the pair walked into the village, the people saw them coming. Everyone was about to thank them, and congratulate them on another successful battle, but two things stopped them. The absence of Kagome and the way Inuyasha walked with his head down.

Inuyasha didn't even look up when Kagoya called to him and tried to run to his father, Mina right beside him and Rin following both behind closely. Kyo was in the arms of one of the women of the village. Sango moved forward quickly and stopped the two children, embracing both of them tightly. Sesshomaru came up behind Rin and placed his hand on her shoulder, Rin looked to her Lord before looking back to her friends. The emotion on Sango's face told her all she needed to know, Rin's hands flew to her mouth, she turned into Sesshomaru and cried against his chest.

Inuyasha just kept walking. Walking until where he reached where he intended to go.

Inuyasha walked into Keada's hut, where she sat brewing herbs. He placed the brittle bow in front of the old priestess and said three words that broke Keada's heart to hear, "I failed her."

: KAGOMES ERA :

Souta would you mind running these things into the well house for me please," Mrs. Higurashi asked her son kindly, handing him a box of old things to be stored.

"Sure mom!" Souta exclaimed, taking the box out of his mothers' arms.

Walking out of the house and into the cool winter air Souta ran through the snow and into the old well house. He walked down the rickety old steps and tossed the box onto the shelves and turned to run back up the stairs, but before he was able to ascend the first step, a small cry entered his ear. It was coming from the inside of the well. Souta walked tentatively towards the well and peered down. Laying there on the bottom of the rotting well was broken from his crying sister, "Kagome?"

She just kept crying.

"Kagome! Are you alright! KAGOME?" Souta shouted getting more upset by his sisters' state every passing second. "Kagome, I'm going to get Mom!" Running faster than he ever had before Souta raced out of the well house and back inside to the kitchen where his mom was.

"Mom! Mom it's Kagome! Something's wrong!"

: LATER AT THE HOSPITAL :

"Dr. Mung, is my daughter going to be alright?" a worried Korari Higurashi asked the doctor as he exited the emergency room where her daughter was currently being attended to.

"Well she has shattered the bone in her right leg and he has a concussion, also, she seems to be going though some extreme emotional turmoil. I don't want to pry into personal matters, but these kinds of emotions are not good for her health right now. Maybe if you want to talk to her, she what's going on, maybe problems with a boyfriend, or school or work," the doctor suggested.

"Her husband," Mrs. Higurashi said aloud, one gut wrenching thought crossed her mind, _'could Inuyasha be………… dead?'_

"She's married? It could be problems at home then, for the safety of herself and her child she might want to seek some help," the doctor continued.

That snapped Korari out of her daze, "Her child?"

The doctor looked at her blankly, "Yes, your daughter is pregnant."

: FEUDAL ERA :

Months had passed since the day Kagome died, and Inuyasha was lost without her, his only reminder of her was their pup, so much like his mother.

Night had fallen on the village and everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone except Inuyasha, who was approaching the stone stairs which lead to the old Shrine of Priestess Kikyo and beside it the newly erected Shrine of Priestess Kagome. It was Ironic that the two women Inuyasha loved in his life were buried side by side, both taken form him by the cursed Jewel, the jewel that was now forever lost with Kagome.

**Do not stand at my grave and weep,**

**I am not there, I do not sleep.**

Walking slowly up the stairs he made his way to the temple of his dearly departed Mate. He had failed her, he had sworn he would always protect her, but he had not been able to in the end.

**I am a thousand winds that blow,**

**I am the diamond glint on snow.**

Sango helped as much as she could with Kagoya, but every once in awhile he would still ask for his mother, even though it seemed like Kagoya knew she wasn't coming back.

**I am the sun on ripened grain,**

**I am the soothing gently rain.**

Inuyasha had tried to go back to Kagome's time about a week after the battle, to tell her family what had happened, but the well had sealed. Of course it would with Kagome gone there wasn't anything connecting the two times anymore.

**When you awoke in morning hush,**

**I am the swift uplifting rush.**

Silently he placed a rose on the cement mantel, a single tear rolled down his cheek, why did it have to be her, she had been his for such a short time, and now she was gone forever.

**Of quiet birds in circled flight,**

**I am the stars that shine at night.**

Taking one more look at the temple, he turned and began walking down the stairs', he needed to rest for the journey he and his son would be making the next day. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he took one last look before whispering quietly, "Good-bye, my Kagome."

**Do not stand at my grave and cry,**

**I am not there; I did not die.**

: KAGOME'S ERA 16 YEARS LATER :

"Morning sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" Kiseki kissed his longtime girlfriend as she slowly awoke from her deep slumber.

"Mmm, morning Seki. Yes, thank you," Kagome smiled and pulled him down on top of her, back into bed, "You're up early this morning, what's up?"

Kiseki cuddled up against the beautiful woman, "Inume has to be at school early today, I'm going to drive her."

"Baby, I could have done that," Kagome protested starting to get up, but Kiseki's arms around her waist held her down.

"Oh no you don't, you weren't feeling good last night, I already called into work for you, you're staying home today and getting some rest. Your daughter isn't going to be mad at you because you can't take her to school." He laughed holding her tighter.

"Uhg! Fine, but send her in here before you leave," Kagome muttered, giving up.

"Ha-ha, I will. I'll see you when I get home kags," he kissed her lightly on the top of the head and exited their room.

Kagome flopped back on her pillows and relaxed until her daughter walked in. Kagome moved her head to bring her daughter into her line of vision.

Inume was 16 years old, she was a very pretty girl, but she didn't look like most girls her age, she had a different look about her. Inume had long white hair with big black streaks through it, but the odd thing was, was that she hadn't dyed her hair, the colors were all natural. Inume also had beautiful smoldering golden eyes with small flecks of dark brown. She was a tall girl, with a fantastic build.

Today Inume wore a short jean skirt with a pair of black sling-back heels, she also had on a black tank top. Her hair was curled into small ringlets that cascaded down her back. She had studs pierced through the lobs of her ears and she also had two simple silver hoops pierced through the top of her left ear, and matching silver necklace, with a small pink jewel hanging from it.

"Hey mom, you wanted to see me?" Inume said, sitting next to Kagome.

"Just wanted to tell you to have a good day," Kagome smiled.

"You're such a freak," Inume laughed grabbing kiseki's pillow and tossing it in her mothers face.

Kagome grabbed the pillow and threw it back, "Yes, well, I passed that little trait on to you too."

"How mean!" Inume smiled and said good-bye to her mom before she left for school.

Kagome smiled at how like her father she was. And with that in mind she drifted off to sleep.

: DREAM :

"Kagome I love you! I'll always protect you and we'll always be together. Us and our pups," Inuyasha whispered to her, holding her close to his chest the day they mated. Their naked bodies sticking together, as the sweat that they had formed only minuets before, began to dry. Inuyasha had her back crushed against his hard body, she could feel every inch of him as he moved. He gently licked the red bite mark on Kagome's neck where he had used his fangs to pierce her earlier, she was now marked as his, forever.

Kagome sighed happily at his touch, "Always Inu. I'll love you always. I could never love another man the way I love you."

-FLASH-

"Mommy! Daddy!" a two year old Kagoya cried happily when he saw his parents walk through the village after being gone for two weeks.

"Baby!" Kagome exclaimed happily, taking her son up in her arms and hugging him tightly. Inuyasha came up and took his son into his arms after Kagome.

Miroku moved past the couple, "I'm going to go see Sango, she's due with our second any day now."

"Alright, bye Miroku," Kagome waved before turning her attention back to her two boys.

"So squirt, what happened while we were gone?" Inuyasha asked as he messed up his pups' hair.

"Masashi and Miki got married!" Kagoya said of the two villagers that often cared for him while his parents were away fighting. "Daddy?" the young child suddenly asked.

"Yeah squirt?" Inuyasha replied.

"Did you and mommy have a wedding too?" The small boy asked innocently.

"Ha-ha, well mommy and I had a bigger wedding, but yes we had one," Inuyasha laughed.

"Two actually," Kagome added smiling.

"Does that mean you and mommy love each other?" Kagoya asked.

This time Kagome answered, "Yes sweetie, your father and I love each other very much."

"Don't worry squirt, I'll protect you and your mom forever, we'll always be together!" Inuyasha added.

"Always?" Kagoya asked with big eyes.

"Always!" Kagome smiled.

-FLASH-

All Kagome could see was slimy tentacles shooting towards her, Inuyasha was being held back, he was shouting for her, but it was to late she'd never be able to escape the full blast from the attack. But she could still escape some of it, quickly she jumped back, narrowly escaping the attack, but not fully, her leg was struck and she heard a sickening snap. Kagome screamed out in pain before she was tossed carelessly by the blast of the tentacle smashing into the spot where she once stood. She collided hard into the rim of the well before she fell back into the blue light that brought her back to the present era.

"Oh no! Inuyasha needs me!" Kagome exclaimed, climbing to her feet, she winced in pain as she stood on her leg; she suspected that it was broken. Slowly, biting her lip in order to hold in her cries of pain she climbed part of the ladder. She was swaying quiet a bit, her head hurt extremely badly. Still she pushed herself off the ladder and back into the well, she waited expectantly for the blue light to surround her again, but it didn't. Instead she struck the bottom of the well, hard. Kagome fell forward, smashing her head into the well wall, causing it to split open and let fresh blood leak down her face.

"No!" she began to sob, "No, it can't seal! NO! INUYASHA!" she cried out before sobs racked her body and she curled up into a small ball on the ground, attempting to ignore the pain, shutting everything out.

'_INUYASHA'_

: END DREAM :

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out. She had awoken form her sleep in a cold sweat. _'No, not that dream again,'_ a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face in her knee's.

She had been having that dream a lot lately, and she suspected Kiseki had heard her a few times call out to Inuyasha. Kiseki had come into Kagome's life 10 years ago, they had become friends shortly after Kagome had moved to Kyoto, and had only started 5 years after. He had always been a great father figure for Inume, and he had always been so kind. But still, he was not Inuyasha. Kagome knew she would never see Inuyasha or Kagoya ever again, but how could she just forget about them? She slowly moved her hand up to her neck and traced the scar that Inuyasha had given her the night they mated, she could never forget him, ever. But for all she knew he was dead, Naraku could have killed him. Could Inuyasha dying be what sealed the well? She had spent the last 16 years wondering about what had happened, and she just couldn't do it anymore.

Pushing herself up and off the bed, Kagome walked to her and Kiseki's shared bathroom and washed her face. She didn't care if she was sick or not, Kagome couldn't stay in the apartment for another minuet. Quickly she pulled on a pair of black sweats and an army green tank top, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, grabbed her runners, and left.

Their apartment was on a quiet street, which connected onto a main street that had a few stores and shops on it. Walking out of the building Kagome jogged down onto the main street, trying to think about anything but Inuyasha, Kagoya, and her old life beyond the well.

Kagome had been jogging for probably about and hour before she slowed to a walk to catch her breath. Just as she slowed, she was passing a jewelry store. Glancing in the window to look inside, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at what she saw.

Kiseki was buying an engagement ring.

* * *

**Kay all that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, and please please please review! **

**Now as always, to my reviewers: **

**ShadowDragon(Terra34):** I know she can't die, what kinda story would it be if I killed her, lol. I hope you like the story!

**kagomesdouble07:** awww, now I'm sad, you didn't like it :(. Yes Naraku is evil, how could I knot bring him back, what kind of story would this be without that pervert? Lol.

**Iloveanimecartoons:** ha-ha no, I didn't kill them, I'm not that horrible. I'm pretty happy I got you hooked though! Now I have another reader, Yay! Lol. I'm glad you like it. But I took your suggestion and I listened to that song while I read the fight scene and you were right it really did fit very well. I'm glad you like everything, hope you liked my update:D

**Gure-chan:** awwww Uke, you know I would never actually do that to you lol. I'm not that horrible. And I know you love Miroku, but I didn't kill him, so you still love me right? I'm glad you like it, but I still like yours better. Love you!

**Tearless Soul:** ha-ha, of course I'm evil, that should be my pen name 'The evil one' lol. Well you got to meet Kagome's other kid this chapter, lol. After such a long wait, heehee. Hope you liked it!

**Nichelly:** wow, thank you so much for such an awesome review! Yes well the bow part was supposed to be like a symbol to Inuyasha, you'll see in later chapters what I mean, heehee. And yes, I love Kagome too, how could you not. I hope you liked the update!

**Gothicvampiregirl:** thanks I'm glad you like it, and yeah, of course that sucked, Miroku is just amazing, but I had to write it, little bit of action never hurt. Haha, yes he def. should know how to treat a lady now, not that he'll listen or anything, lol.

**Alright well I'll try and update soon everyone, hope you all have a great thanksgiving (if you're Canadian at least) **

**Luv**

**Aya-heart-tooya**


	6. Back to the beginning

**Alrighty, I finally updated! I am SO slow, lol! Please don't hate me!**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: Back to the Beginning **

**

* * *

**

Kagome couldn't believe it, she could only stare, Kiseki was buying an engagement ring, which only meant one thing. He was planning on proposing.

Kagome turned and ran blindly down the street, when her legs finally tired, and she could no longer run she found herself in front of the local shrine. She had been there many times before, for some reason she found it comforting, like a little piece of Tokyo, and the shrine she had grown up at. Walking up the tall stone steps Kagome made her way through the grounds until she reached her usual spot. It was an old wood bench that was surrounded by trees and flowers; it also had a small pond close by. This shrine was said to stand where a village of people who devoted themselves to the protection of others once stood, the people had called themselves Demon Slayers. Coming here always made Kagome feel like she was sitting with Sango.

"Well hello Kagome. I haven't seen you around here lately, how have you been?" An elderly lady asked as she sat beside Kagome.

"Oh, hi Keiko, I've been well, Thank you. How about you?" Kagome smiled at the shrine keeper.

"Oh I've been fine. And how is Inume? She was here just yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her," Keiko asked kindly.

"She was? I didn't know that," Kagome was surprised, why would Inume come to the old shrine?

"Yes, she comes here often. Always asking me what I knew of the Demon Slayers who lived here, and of priestesses and monks, but mostly she asks me about the legend of the Shikon No Tama. You're familiar with the old tale are you not Kagome? The one about the Priestess and her demon lover pit against one another by an evil creature who sought the Jewel that the Priestess protected."

Kagome nodded, "yes, I know it very well. I wonder why she would want to know about that, I've told her those stories since she was a baby."

Keiko shook her head, "I do not know, but usually after I tell her what I know she sits here quietly, deep in thought for a long time before she leaves. Anyways, how are things with you and Kiseki?"

Kagome sighed, "he's going to propose."

"Well that's great news………….. or is it?" Keiko trailed off when she noticed the look on Kagome's face.

"It is I guess, it's just, I'm not sure I'm ready to let Inume's father go," Kagome confided in the older woman.

"Kagome you've been coming here for 10 years now, and I remember you saying Inume's father died before she was born, that's 16 years, time to let him rest. Go back to Tokyo and say good-bye to him, then leave him to rest and move on. If he truly loved you don't you think he would want you to be happy?" Keiko advised.

Kagome sat silently contemplating what had been said to her, before she slowly nodded, "I guess you're right. Looks like I'm going to be making a trip back home, thanks Keiko."

"That's what I'm here for," Keiko smiled and began to wave farewell to Kagome as she started to leave, but just as she was about to descend the stairs Kagome turned back around.

"Keiko do you remember that story you told me about your great great great grandmother, the one responsible for bringing back the demon slayers?" Kagome asked.

Keiko nodded, "Yes of course I remember."

Kagome smiled, "You know, you're just like her."

Keiko looked confused, she didn't understand, "What do you mean child?"

Kagome laughed lightly, "Because that's exactly something Sango would have said." And with that Kagome walked down the stairs, leaving a very confused Keiko behind.

**:: Later that evening ::**

"Mom I'm not going!! I have a life you know, you can't just tell me we're going to Tokyo and expect me to be happy about it! I'm supposed to have a date for Saturday!" Inume shouted.

"Inume Miaka Takahashi! We are going and you don't have a say in it!" Kagome shouted.

"Dad wouldn't make me go!" Inume fumed.

Kagome's eye's widened, "What did you just say? I've told you before! Kiseki is not your father!"

"Well he's the best I got! I never met my father and Kiseki's always been here for us! My dad is de-"

"Your father is still ALIVE! He's just on the other side of the well!" Kagome screamed.

"Stop it! Stop lying to me! I'm 16 years old now, I won't fall for those stupid stories anymore! Dad and Kagoya were killed, and I never knew them, and I don't care!"

Kagome turned from her daughter, "fine, I'll go alone. I'm sure Kiseki won't mind you staying with him," with that Kagome walked away and closed her bedroom door. But it didn't matter, Inume already knew what she had done, she could smell her mothers' tears, she always could.

Inume dropped onto the living room couch, "Erg! Why do I have to be so stupid?" After sitting on the couch for a few minuets she finally pushed herself up and walked to her moms' room. Inume wasn't even sure why she freaked out about going to see her grandma and Uncle, they were awesome. But for some reason, going to Tokyo always upset here mom, and she hated seeing her mom upset.

Letting herself into the bedroom Kagome and Kiseki shared she saw the hunched over form of her mother, and the overwhelming scent of tear salt and despair hit Inume hard in the face. Walking over to her mom she sat next to her and leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean what I said. I was just surprised; I want to go with you to see grandma. I'm sorry."

Kagome brought her hand up and scratched her daughters head, "I know sweetie, don't worry about it. Now, pack up, we leave in the morning."

"Kay," Inume nodded before she stood up to leave, "love you mom."

"I know baby, I love you too." Kagome smiled as she too got up. Kagome walked over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase to pack her things.

After an hour of packing Kagome heard the front door of the apartment open, Kiseki was home. A moment later he walked into the bedroom, "hi darling," he smiled, happy to see her doing better, he kissed her gently, that's when he noticed the suit case, "What's going on?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the worried look on his face, "Don't worry, we're coming back. Something came up back at home, and Inume and I are going there for a few days, we shouldn't be long."

Kiseki looked relieved, "Oh, alright."

The rest of the evening Kiseki helped Kagome and Inume get organized and then they all watched a movie before going to bed.

It was a normal evening, until later that night.

Kagome and Kiseki were about to get into bed when Kiseki called her out of their bathroom, "hey Kaggie, come here for a sec."

"What's up Hun?" Kagome asked as she walked out of the bathroom and towards him.

Kiseki looked at her seriously before speaking, "Angel you know I love you, and I was planning on doing this on the weekend, but since you're not going to be here I thought I should do it now. Kags I love you, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Inume's like a daughter to me, and I want nothing more than to be with both of you, so if you'll have me, marry me?" Kagome gasped when he brought out the ring, she had hoped she would have till when they got back from the trip to think things through. Kiseki saw the hesitation on her face, "you don't have to answer me now, but I want you to know where I stand, think it through, and you can answer when you get back. Just wear it until you know, you can always give it back."

Kagome had small tears collecting in the corners of her eyes'; she nodded and hugged him tightly. But for some reason Kagome couldn't figure out why the second Kiseki proposed her and Inuyasha's wedding and the old Well flashed through her mind. Finally after a moment the pair slipped into bed.

Kagome was curled in kiseki's chest as they snuggled together in the warm, soft bed. Kiseki was absentmindedly running his fingers through her think raven hair, "I love you Kagome. I love you so much, and I'll never let anything happen to you or Inume," he whispered.

Kagome stiffened slightly at his words, words almost identical to Inuyasha's, the words from her dream, from her past. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes' Kagome forced a response, "I love you too Kiseki."

**:: Next Day ::**

"Kagome! Inume! I'm so happy to see you both! I've missed you so much!" Korari Higurashi exclaimed at the arrival of her daughter and grand-daughter.

"Hi mama! I've missed you too!" Kagome greeted her mother with a warm embrace, Inume followed close behind, hugging her grandmother.

"How was your flight girls?" Korari asked, herding the two inside the house and towards the living room.

"Boring, they didn't even show a movie!" Inume replied, "but mom was so out of it, I don't think she would have noticed if we dropped from the sky."

"Hey, I wasn't that out of it!" Kagome exclaimed, playfully whacking her daughter.

"Sis, hey," came Souta's voice form the living room couch as the three generations of Higurashi woman walked in.

"Souta, what are you doing here? Where's Kim?" Kagome asked hugging her little brother.

"She's out with her mom," Souta replied, referring to his wife. "Hey Inume, how's it going kiddo?"

"Hey Uncle Souta, it's pretty good," Inume smiled as she hugged her Uncle, they had always been a close family especially after her great-grandfather passed away a few years before.

After a few minuets of visiting Korari rounded up the group to the kitchen for tea. Everyone continued to chat happily when Souta turned to his sister and niece, "so have you guys been able to keep up with training? Inume is getting older, I'm sure her powers have increased now."

"We try, but there's not many places we can go that someone won't see us. We do manage to get some privacy in an old near by ravine every once in awhile though," Kagome answered, sipping her tea.

"Well you girls are welcome to train here, like always. No one comes around this time of year, just try not to break anything please," Ms. Higurashi chimed in happily, as she began to clear the dishes.

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome Akina Higurashi! Is that an engagement ring on your finger?!" Korari exclaimed. Both Souta and Inume's heads whipped around to look at the blushing Kagome.

'_I didn't know they were engaged. Why didn't mom tell me?' _Inume thought to herself.

"Since when Sis?" Souta wanted to know.

Kagome blushed, "it's not official yet, he asked last night. But he said I didn't have to answer until I got back. I just, I just wanted to come here and……… I had to – he's always a part of me, but……………… I have to say………" Inume's heart broke by the look on her moms face.

Korari gathered her daughter up into her arms, "I know baby, I know, but we don't even know if he's still alive. With you being in the state you were in when we found you it's a miracle both you and Inume survived. You have to accept the fact that he might be dead. It's time you let him go," She cradled her daughter close to her like she used to when Kagome was small. When Kagome was still her baby.

"I'm going to got take a bath, I'll be down in a bit," Inume said getting up from the table.

"Alright dear, all your things are in you mothers old room," Inume's grandmother said, still holding the upset Kagome.

Inume stormed into her mothers' old room, shutting the door behind her. She was mad, no furious! "He always ruins everything! WHY!? Why can't you just let her move on dad? Why won't you let her be happy!? Why did you have to die??"Inume collapsed onto her mothers' bed, tears running down her face. She loved her mom more than anything, but Inume knew that there was always something missing in her. Like a part of her had just disappeared, Inume knew what that piece was, it was her dad.

Finally pulling herself together Inume began to rummage through her bags to find some clothes to change into after her bath, as well as her shampoo and conditioner, before walking into the bathroom. Turning the taps on she let the tub slowly fill with hot steaming water while she took of her jeans and t-shirt, then, before she got into the water she unclasped her necklace, removing the silver chain, and the small pink jewel hanging form it. Moments after removing the necklace Inume felt herself slowly change. Reaching to the top of her head and ran her fingers over her soft white puppy dog ears, she could feel the fangs inside her mouth and see the claws growing long. When she was little Kagome had told her that she was part Demon, and came form a world beyond the well, where her father and brother still lived. Kagome had told her that as she grew up she would get special powers, and that it had to stay a secret, and as a little girl Inume believed everything her mother told her. But as she got older she realized that it was all just lies. The truth was that she was just a freak. Ever since she was 8 her mom trained her, and helped her perfect her powers and take hold of them. At the same time she would watch her mom do incredible things with what Kagome called 'Miko Powers' it was amazing the things she was able to do, unlike any normal human being.

After soaking in the tub for a good, long, hour Inume finally got out and dried herself off before pulling on some sweats and a tank top. Walking back to her room, Inume sat at the old desk, on the desk was a picture of her mom and dad, Inuyasha. It was taken the night of her moms' graduation. Her dad looked like a normal person, not like a 'half demon' like her mom keeps telling her he was. Just then there was a knocking on the door. Inume turned to it, "yeah?"

Souta popped his head in, "hey kiddo, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

Inume's brows came together in confusion, "sure Uncle Souta, what's up?"

"Well, it's you mom, something's bothering her, other than what happened down in the kitchen awhile ago. Did the two of you get into a fight or something?" Souta asked walking into her room and closing the door behind him.

Inume looked down at her feet, "yeah, we got into a bit of a fight; I really upset her, didn't I? I didn't mean to! I really didn't!"

"No Inume, I know you didn't, but what happened?" Souta asked reassuring his niece.

"I accidentally called Kiseki dad," Inume chanced a glance at the look her Uncle was giving her; "I didn't mean to, it's just – he's always been there for us! And mom acts like my real dads still alive, and it just get frustrated sometimes!"

"Well your mom acts like that because we don't know if your fathers alive or not. When she got thrown back into the well they were battling-" Souta tried to say.

"No! Not you too Uncle Souta! Why can't anyone just be straight with me? It's not like I don't know the truth, Dad was killed in a bombing somewhere in Europe with my brother! I know he wasn't some 'half demon'! I've seen pictures; he doesn't look like any demon to me at moms' grad or at their wedding!!" Inume shouted, frustrated with what was being said to her.

Souta smiled kindly, he walked over to her and put something in her hand, "appearances can be deceiving, I would have though you, out of everyone, would have known that," he turned to leave, "you left that in the bathroom."

After her Uncle left Inume opened her hand to find her silver necklace, which concealed her true looks. Her eye's widened, _'appearances can be deceiving, I would have though you, out of everyone, would have known that,' _Inume spun around in her chair and grabbed the picture of her parents at the grad that she had been looking at before, she looked at her fathers neck. There around his throat hung a silver chain.

Clasping her necklace back around her neck, Inume fell back onto her bed, she couldn't believe it, could her mom have possibly been telling the truth? Was her father really part demon?

Before Inume could continue her thoughts, sleep took her and she fell into a black, restless slumber.

It was slightly passed midnight when Inume awoke with a start, her heart was racing, but she didn't know why. Getting out of bed she walked down the hall and into the bathroom where she washed her face in an effort to calm herself down. As she was walking back she noticed her moms' door was open, and she wasn't there. Tip-toeing into her mothers room Inume saw a box on the bed. Walking over to it she noticed pictures spread all around it, pictures she had never seen before. Picking one of them up she stared at it for a moment. In the picture there was a tall dark haired man wearing black and purple robes and beside him a very pregnant looking woman with long brown hair in a pink and green and purple kimono, but when Inume looked at the other people in the picture her breath hitched in her throat. It was her mom, but she looked exactly the same, as if she hadn't aged a day, Inume knew her mother was young looking for her age, but she didn't realize how young, in the picture her mom was holding a small baby boy with a mop of black hair and two pointy puppy ears atop his head, like Inume's white ones, the baby was yawning in the picture, revealing two small fangs. The last person in the picture Inume recognized as her father, except he looked different in this picture than he did in the ones on display in her room and downstairs, in this picture he had white dog ears, just like hers, and fangs, and his nails were jutted out into claws and he was wearing a red Horari. Could this be what her father _really_ looked like? She dug through a large stack of other picture's, each one had her father looking exactly the same as in the last one. They were all the same.

Inume couldn't believe her eyes, could it be that her mom really had been telling the truth? Just then another question hit her, where was her mom?

Looking out the bedroom window above the bed Inume caught a glance of the doors to the old well house closing behind her mother. Inume groaned, _'what would she be doing out there at this time of night?' _

Walking out of the room Inume decided she would change before going outside. Going into her room Inume realized she was still holding the picture of her mom, dad and the two other people she didn't know, she decided she'd keep it, walking to her bags she pulled out her favorite dark acid fade jeans that had a tear in the knee, a black tank top and a thin camouflage hoodie. Grabbing the picture as she left the room, she stuck it in her back pocket.

After she struggled to find her shoes in the dark she walked out into the brisk cold of the night, Inume cursed herself for not grabbing a better jacket.

As Inume approached the Well house she felt something. It was strange, almost like a pulling feeling, as if her body wanted to go in the well house. Sliding open the door Inume saw her mom with a flashlight sitting on the rickety old steps.

"Hey sweetie, what are doing down here?" Kagome asked.

"Couldn't sleep, and I saw you come out here, I thought I'd see what you were doing," Inume shrugged, "so, what _are_ you doing out here?"

"Heeding the advice of an old friend," Kagome smiled sadly as she looked at the well.

"Oh Kay then mom," Inume rolled her eyes, then she shivered, "aren't you cold?"

"There are two cloaks next to the well," Kagome stated.

Inume walked down to the well and sure enough on the ground beside it were two midnight blue cloaks. Both were long and reached to the ground, they did up around the neck and had big hoods. Tossing one to her mother Inume pulled the other around her shoulders and did it up, her mother did the same. "Why are these here anyways?" Inume asked, leaning against the old wood of the ancient well, facing her mother.

"Your grandmother made them for me and your Aunt Sango," Kagome replied.

"My Aunt Sango?" Inume didn't know she had an Aunt Sango.

Kagome smiled as she thought of her friend, "someone very dear to me, her and I were best friends before I…… before your father and I got separated."

"Oh, Okay. So what advice is it tha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Inume screamed when the old wood wall of the well suddenly succumbed to time and collapsed, sending Inume falling into the black abyss of the well bottom.

"Inume!!" Kagome screamed, jumping into the well after her without much thought to what she was doing.

Suddenly she saw mystical blue light emanating from the well floor and she felt the floating sensation, something she had missed so dearly in the past 16 years. Gracefully she touched down on the ground seconds later, quickly she looked up and instead of the well house roof, there was a starry sky, Kagome heard her daughter land beside her with a thud on her butt.

"What the hell was with the blue light?" Inume asked confusedly, still not noticing the sky above her.

Kagome was stunned, she was happy, she was beyond happy, she was finally back, "I can't believe it," Was all she could say.

"Mom?" Inume looked over to her mother, confused by what she had just heard, her mom was looking up, so Inume followed her mothers gaze upwards, and her eyes widened at what she saw, "Wh-where's the well house?"

* * *

**So that's' it for this chapter, I'll try and get the next one up soon, hope you all liked it!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Terra34:** yes Kagome is with another guy, how rude of me to do that eh, lol. Well if she unsealed the well it wouldn't make for much of a story now would it! Heehee.

**7evenoftime:** well I'm glad you like it, hope you liked this chapter too.

**kagomesdouble07**: yes, I live for the complicatedness of this story, lol! Thank you, and yes I'm feeling much better.

**Funkyhottdancer:** Haha, it's alright, I'm just glad you came back and that you still like it so much! Yeah, it seems your not the only one with those feelings for Kiseki. Poor guy, lol. And I'm getting there, be pacient.

**saingirl101:** Well I can't tell you the answer to that, it would ruin the whole story. Thanks for the review!

**Mysterious-Moon06:** Thanks, sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm glad you like it!

**Tearless Soul:** oh yes and engagement ring! Heehee! Why am I so evil? cuz it's fun and I'm just twisted like that lol. And I did like your ideas, but I have everything planned out already, don't worry though, I still think you'll like it. Well I hope at least! And u got it wring, it's not 'Evil Author' it's Very Evil Author! Haha.

**Gothicvampiregirl:** how can you not love the doggy ears, they're just so darn amazing!

**Stray Angel1**: I'm sorry it took so long! But I'm happy to know I got someone hooked! More reviews for me! yay!

**Nichelly:** that would be Kagoya, lol. And thank you, I'm glad to know my story isn't a dud. And yes, it's true, the path of love defiantly isn't a smooth one!

**shikonprincess13**: awww, but life isn't fair, lol. Well hopefully when you say worst ever you mean that in a good way, lol, I don't want to lose myself a reader, I would be sad. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope this put u out of your agony for awhile.

**Gure-chan:** well of course she does! What kiinda sotry would it be if she didn't?! haha well little Kagoya is like 3, the big Kagoya coming up is like 18-19. If I have time one day I'll draw u a pic during rehersal or something! Kay! Thanks for the review hun! See u at school:)

So thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me! I hope you liked this chapter and keep reading!!

Luv, Aya-chan


	7. While you were gone

**Hey all, I'm back. See I didn't die. Shocker eh, cause that probably would have been the only good excuse for me being so darn SLOW!! I suck I know, lol. I'm not even going to try and come up with a reason. Ha-ha. Well I hope you all like this chapter!!**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: While you were gone.

* * *

**

"Mom?" Inume looked over to her mother, confused by what she had just heard, her mom was looking up, so Inume followed her mothers gaze upwards, and her eyes widened at what she saw, "Wh-where's the well house?"

Kagome smiled at her daughter, "It won't be here for another 500 years," she then turned to an old, time eaten rope ladder that was hidden among the growing vine on the inside wall of the well and began to climb, he cloak flying behind her. For Inume, getting out was easy, she simply jumped up and out, landing gracefully on her feet at the top.

She found herself in a large meadow which was lit up by the moonlight and stars. The meadow was closed in by a thick forest, it looked so different for anything she had ever seen before, and for some reason she felt like it was where she belonged, like it was her home. Trying to shake the thought out of her head Inume noticed her mother had began to move ahead. "Inume stay close, it could be dangerous and I don't have my bow with me."

Catching up with her mother Inume followed in silence as she walked through the forest, even though it was dark her mother seemed to know exactly where she was going. Just as Inume was about to say something Kagome stopped, "Something's wrong."

Inume perked up her demon senses but she couldn't feel what her mom could, "What is it mom?"

"Your father and brother aren't around," Kagome whispered. Inume gasped, could this be……

Just then they approached two abandoned looking huts, both of which stood across a stream, from what Inume assumed was a village, except it was enclosed by high walls and gates. "This isn't how things where when I left." Kagome stated.

"So that means, you're saying, that this, this is feudal Japan, like the feudal era? Where Dad is?" Inume asked. Kagome nodded.

"Or at least where I hope it is, our hut and Sango and Miroku's is abandoned, and it looks like they've been that way for a long time. Come on, we have to get inside the village, and something tells me they're not going to let us just waltz through the front gates, we'll go over the walls farther down," Kagome said moving forward quietly, her daughter following in a confused silence. The pair quietly walked along the wall surrounding the village for a few minuets Until Kagome finally stopped, "here should be good. Inume do you think you'd be able to get us both over the wall?" Kagome asked as she turned to face the young girl.

Inume smiled arrogantly like her father would, "This? Easy!" With that Inume wrapped her strong arms around her mother and leapt up and over the village wall. "Where are we?" she asked looking around at her surroundings.

"Well this is Kikyo's shrine, but," Kagome walked forward, Inume followed, over to another shrine set beside Kikyo's , "this shrine was not here before." Kagome and Inume now stood in front of the unknown shrine, and just as they were about to read the name of the late Priestess to whom the shrine belonged to both women sensed a group of village men approaching up the stairs towards them. "Put your hood up darling," Kagome whispered as they turned to face the stairs just as the men ascended them. The men had torches which brought light to the darkened area, Kagome recognized most of the men as some of the children of the village that were growing up when she had lived there with Inuyasha.

"Who are you? State you name and why you have come to disturb the Shrines of Priestess Kagome!" One of them shouted.

Both women now had their hoods up, which hid their faces from the view of the others. Inume moved closer to her mother, unsure of what was going on, "we come in search of Priestess Keada!" Kagome stated, feeling it best not to reveal her face.

"Priestess Keada has past, 7 years ago." The same man replied.

"Then let me speak with whomever is the priestess of this village now, it is of utmost importance," Kagome countered.

After a moment of the men exchanging questioning glances, the man who seemed to lead them, who Kagome recognized as the boy Aki that Kagoya had played with as a child, spoke up. "Alright, follow us, but if you try anything you're dead!" Kagome nodded.

As Kagome walked down the stairs, with Inume close behind, she noticed the men slowly forming a circle around them. After a few minuets of walking the men stopped in front of a hut, Aki knocked on it, "Priestess Ai, the intruders have requested to speak with you!"

Kagome smiled, Ai was a young girl who had always idolized Kagome before, and had always wanted to be a priestess, she would be 26 now, Send them in," a voice called form inside the hut.

As Kagome was about to walk in she bowed her head slightly to Aki, "thank you Aki, I see you have grown up well. Still the strong boy you always were," and with that she walked in, leaving a _very _confused Aki standing outside.

Kagome and Inume walked into the hut quietly, their faces still hidden by their cloaks. When they entered they kneeled down in front of a sunk in fire, before them sat a beautiful young woman, but Kagome was able to recognize the innocent blue eyes that belonged to the cute little girl she knew. "What is your business at out Shrines? Only the dead rest there."

Kagome knew she was safe to speak freely with Ai, but still she spoke with caution, "we were unaware that two shrines now rested here, I heard your men address the second one as the Shrine of Priestess Kagome, when was it that the Priestess passed?"

"Priestess Kagome was killed little over 16 years ago, she was the most powerful Priestess Japan had seen since Mediroko and she too, died in protecting the Shikon Jewel." Ai stated, keeping her gaze on the two.

"And what of her family? Her Mate and their pup?" Kagome pressed on.

Ai regarded them coolly, "why do you ask? You have Miko powers beyond what I can even imagine, and beside you is a half-demon, why would you be interested in the whereabouts of our late priestess's family?"

Kagome smiled, Ai's powers had grown if she could sense Kagome was a priestess and Inume was a half-demon. But before Kagome was given a chance to answer they were interrupted but shouts form the village, a demon was attacking. Ai stood and ran out the door leaving Inume and Kagome alone. It took Kagome mere seconds to figure out what she needed to do, she turned to her daughter, "Inume take off your necklace."

"But if I take it off they'll see what I look like," Inume protested.

"Don't worry, you look great compared to most of the demons around here. You don't have to conceal your true form here. But there's a demon out there and it will be faster if we fight, and Ai already knows you're a half-demon, she could sense your aura, same way she could tell I was a Priestess," Kagome smiled as she began to stand.

Inume got up with her moms help and began to remove her necklace when she asked, "Mon, that shrine up there, they kept saying it was the Shrine of Priestess Kagome, was that……..?"

"Was it me?" Kagome finished the sentence Inume nodded, "Yes, I'm priestess Kagome, I guess they all thought I died in the battle. Come on, they need help," Kagome hurried her daughter when she heard shouts and screams of the village people. Kagome held out her hand and Inume gave her mother her necklace. Sliding the small pink Jewel off of the chain she placed the silver chain her pocket.

Kagome smiled to herself, glad that she had decided to change out of the dress she had been wearing earlier and instead had put on her light blue jeans and silk green, v-neck, empire waist top, it allowed her better movement. Pulling a long chain from under her cloak Kagome fused the shards from Inume's necklace to the larger shard that hung from her own neck, it wasn't safe for Inume to have shards in this era. Kagome knew it well.

Walking out of the hut, they were greeted by the sight of women and children running one way, and men the other, trying to fend off that attacking demon. It seemed to be a large spider demon, Kagome shuddered, she remembered them, and she never liked them. She had not seen battle like this in a long time, but adjusted to it easily , for Inume on the other hand, it took a moment. The demon was massive, with black and red fur, it came at the villagers spewing an acidic substance form its long gleaming fangs, the acid left holes in the ground wherever it landed. With their cloaks still on, hiding them, Kagome and Inume approached the fight, just as they reached it, Ai was tossed back, Kagome went to her. Ai's arm was bleeding and it seemed like some of the acid had landed on it as well, she couldn't fight anymore.

"Well that's enough of this," Kagome huffed. Taking Ai's bow and arrows Kagome walked towards the demon, the wounded priestess watching her curiously. Just as Kagome got close the demon turned on her.

"You carry shards of the Shikon Jewel! Give them to me!!" it screamed in a high pitched voice, the creature launched at her.

"I don't think so," Inume shouted as she sailed through the air, using her deadly sharp claws to rip through the arm of the demon who dared to attack her mother. The creature howled in pain.

This gave Kagome enough time to pull back an arrow and sent it flying, surrounded by pure Miko energy, straight at the demon, disintegrating it instantly, and filling the village with silence. The villagers slowly began to surround the battle area. Inume's hood had come down, but she stayed in the shadows, so no one had seen her yet.

Ai stood with the help of Aki, "You there, stranger, the demon said you carried shards of the Shikon no Tama, the only shards that are not in the hands of Naraku vanished when Priestess Kagome died, how have you come to carry them? And how is it that you posses the same powers, if not stronger ones than our late priestess? Answer me, or do not think you will leave this village alive!" Ai shouted.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to where she knew Inume was and nodded, beckoning her forward. Hesitating for a moment Inume moved form her place in the shadows and came to stand beside her mother. She couldn't understand what was going on around her, but for some reason she felt like this place, this world, was where she truly belonged, here she wasn't a freak. When she came out of the shadow and went to stand beside her mom she heard gasps from the villagers, she could hear people talking and whispering nervously. Inume could hear the men and women say things like, "The half-demon looks like Inuyasha." "The girl looks exactly like Inuyasha and Priestess Kagome." "That's impossible; they only had one child before the priestess was killed." "She had his ears and face." "Who is she? Who is the other woman?" _'Do these people know my father?' _Inume thought to herself, but she didn't dare speak out loud.

Kagome took one step forward and pulled the chain where the large jewel shard hung form her neck and showed it to the villagers, "the shards have always been in my possession, and my powers have always been mine."

Ai seemed confused, but still wary of the cloaked and hooded figure that traveled with a half-demon that so resembled her old mentor and husband/Mate, "what is your business in this quiet village?"

Sighing Kagome pulled back her hood, the villagers who recognized her gasped, "My daughter and I are looking for my Mate and my son. So, can you tell me, where is Inuyasha and Kagoya?"

Ai's eye's widened, "Ka-Kagome? But you died 16 years ago."

Kagome smiled kindly, "no, I did not die that day, I was trapped in my world, I have been unable to return here until tonight, but the village has changed and I was unsure of you were still allies of myself and Inuyasha, and finding my home abandoned and outside of a newly erected wall, I had to find out, which is why Inume and I came over the wall."

"Come to my hut, there is much to talk about," Ai said. Kagome nodded and walked with Inume to Ai's hut, when they reached it Kagome handed Inume her necklace, minus the shard and Inume quickly fastened it around her neck, so she could transform back into her human form. As Ai sat next to the fire Kagome wasted no time in tending to her wounds with the skill of an experienced priestess. Ai began to speak, "After the battle with Naraku, Inuyasha came back without you, so Keada ordered a Shrine be built for you and all you have done for us, but Inuyasha was in despair. His brother, Lord Sesshomaru, offered him rule over half the western lands. Inuyasha and Kagoya went to leave, and Miroku and Sango accompanied them, now all four live on the western lands. Both Kagoya and Inuyasha come to visit the shrine often, but never together. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Mina and Kyo come visit too. Even on the odd time I've sensed Sesshomaru around, I assume it's to bring his Mate here."

"Wait, Sesshomaru has a Mate?" Kagome was shocked.

"Yes, when Rin turned 18 Sesshomaru claimed her as his, it surprised everyone, especially your Mate," Ai explained.

"What?! Wait, so let me get this straight. First, Sesshomaru offered half his land to Inuyasha, allowing him and our friends and son to live there, and he took Rin, a human, as his Mate?" Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Yes, and I should tell you, if you're going to Inuyasha, he may not accept you at first, it will take some time," Ai said while Kagome finished tending to her wounds, "Thank-you. Anyways, after we all thought you had passed, demons would show up disguised as you, claiming that they were you. We don't know why they did it, most likely to try and kill Inuyasha, or to find Jewel Shards, but Inuyasha has begun to kill them on site now. So be weary."

"Alright, I must go to him," Kagome stated.

"I beg you Kagome, the nights are dangerous, Naraku has spent years coveting the shards that you carry, stay and rest tonight, begin your journey in the morning," Ai pleaded.

Kagome glanced at Inume, who was falling asleep in her spot, she smiled lovingly at her child, then nodded, "alright, we'll stay tonight."

**:: NEXT MORNING ::**

Kagome awoke at about 9:30, and Inume was already gone. Getting up quickly Kagome ran outside in search of her daughter, there she found Ai. "Ai, where's Inume?" Kagome asked.

"I saw her last on the shrine steps, last I saw she was talking to a group of people mostly elder people," Ai informed her, before turning back to her work.

Walking towards the steps Kagome spotted her daughter with a group of people from the village, all people whom Kagome knew from years before. As she approached them, some of them came to her, "Priestess Kagome, it's true, you've returned to us. Have you come back for good my lady?"

"I don't know how long I will be here, but I must find Inuyasha and the others. Has my daughter kept you from your chorus?" Kagome asked happily, glad to see them all again.

"No Priestess, we were telling her of how you saved us all so many times," a man answered humbly, "she does so resemble Inuyasha."

"Yes she does, doesn't she. Tell me, have you seen my son lately?" Kagome asked, moving her gaze to her daughter, who was happily playing with a young child.

The man smiled brightly, "yes, he was here as of late. No more than a week has passed since I saw him last. He comes regularly, he'll sit at the shrine for a few hours, then he says hello to us, helps around the village with a few chorus here and there, before leaving. The lad always did have your kindness Priestess."

"I'm glad he's doing well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must speak with my daughter," Kagome politely excused herself before she made her way over to Inume, "Sweetie, let's go."

"Alright mom," Inume smiled as she stood up, but before they could go one of the young girls that Inume had been playing with pulled on the leg of Kagome's jeans.

"Excuse me," the child said shyly.

Kagome squatted down to be eye level with the little girl, "Yes darling?"

"Are you the lady form the legend?" the child asked.

"What legend is that?" Kagome was slightly confused.

"The one about the pretty Priestess who married Lord Inuyasha. She could see Jewel shards and everything. My mommy says you're her!" the girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I am the Priestess from the legend," Kagome smiled shyly.

"Really?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Yes really," Kagome rubbed the Childs' head, messing with her hair before she and Inume turned to leave the village. Kagome walked in silence until they reached the well that they came out of the night before.

"Inume, I'm going to go into the Western lands and search for your father, but before I go you need to make a choice. While I'm gone, you can stay in the village if you want, or you can go back to the future. But you need to know, if you go back, I can't promise that you'll ever see me again. I don't know if this well will close up again, or if it's open for good now," Kagome finally spoke.

"I'm going with you!" Inume stated simply.

"No honey, you can't. It's too dangerous," Kagome argued.

"I managed last night didn't I" Inume replied, smirking.

"Yes, but that was different, I don't want you to get hurt!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Mom! I can handle myself. I've known how to fight since I could walk. Anyways, if I remember correctly, and if the stories the villagers told me are true, I have a brother who manages perfectly fine." Inume shot back.

"Yes, but Kagoya has lived here all his life. You've lived in a completely different world. You're a 16 year old form a different time!" Kagome crossed her arms, she figured she had Inume beat this time.

Inume placed her hands on her hips and stared at her mom defiantly, "and you were a 15 year old girl form a different time when you first came here and met dad. And you didn't even know how to fight!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Inume was right, for a 16 year old she was pretty quick on these things. Kagome shot her a look, "you're as stubborn as your father you know. Fine, we'll get our things form the village and go. If we hurry we can be there by dusk."

* * *

**And that's that. I know bad ending, but what can I say, writers block. Hope you all like it, and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon!!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Clouds of the Sky: **well I hope that was soon enough. Sorry I'm taking so long, swamped with school work. I hope you liked the update. Oh and btw, I've started to read some of your stories, they're really good so far.

**Funkyhottdancer: **ha-ha, I'm happy you like it so much. It really makes me happy that people actually enjoy this.

**DannyPhantomFan88: **EEK! Please don't hurt me. If u hurt me I won't be able to write, and then you'll never know what happens, lol!! Hope you liked the update.

**Shadow Dragon:** ha-ha, maybe……. But then again, maybe not:) hope you liked it.

**Stray Angel1:** yes, I won't ever just drop a story and decided not to write it anymore, I think that's mean! Lol and A LOT is gonna happen.

**MoonDemoness468:** ha-ha, well if I told you that would ruin the story. Well I can see which side you're leaning towards. But I hope you liked how I have everything planned out, thanks for the review.

**XxX-ew-no-XxX:** well I can't tell you. If I did u might not read the story anymore, and that would make me sad. :( . Hope you liked the update, and thanks for the review.

**Shippousangoffe: **I'll try!

**Nichelly: **well, all I can tell you is that A LOT of things have changed, and I mean A LOT!! Hope you liked so far.

**Liteonit: haha**, well I'm glad you wanna know what happened next. Thanks for reviewing.

**Gothicvampiregirl:** ha-ha, well you're not the first to express your happiness about her going back, lol. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're happy.

**Tearless Soul: **well, unfortunately Inu isn't in this chapter, but he is in the next, I think you may enjoy then next chapter, hehe. And I gladly accept the title of very evil author, lol.

**Alexa:** he-he, I know I'm so evil eh! But there is reason to my madness with the cliffys, you see if I leave a cliffy, I know people will come back to read the next chapter, plus it gives me more motivation to keep writing. Ha-ha, yes well separating people is what I'm good at. Oh, well that sounded bad, lol. But come on, not all……. Ok, now I'm depressed I just realized ever single story I've written people get separated, and I'm writing a new one, and they get separated! Oh my, something is wrong with me. Anyways, thanks for the review!!

**Kaki Kage**: ha-ha, well I seem to be really good with the evil cliffies, or at least that's what all my reviewers keep telling me, ha-ha. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad that you like the story so much!!

**Wondering Why I'm Living A ...: **hmmmmm, so I wonder, would you like me to update?? Cause I'm not sure I got the message in your review, lol. Glad you like the story so much!! Thanks.

**Xochitlakran**: well thanks; I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

**Okay all, that's it for now, and I'll try and update sooner, but no promises, our school production is at the end of this month plus I have exams in 2 weeks, so I have to study a lot, and rehearsals are going to be intense, hope you can all wait, please if you like the story review!!**

**Luv ya all,**

**Aya-Chan**


	8. Back into Battle

**Hey guys, back again. So YAY this time it didn't take me so long to update!! Good for me, lol. But guess what, you're all going to hate me, I'm going back to work soon, which means between work and school and my friends, my updates might become even SLOWER, I know I know, it sounds like it would be impossible for my updates to come any slower, but they could be, I'll do my best, but no promises. I hope you all like this update, I worked hard on it.**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: Back into Battle

* * *

**

"Thank you Ai, I appreciate your help and Kindness," Kagome exclaimed to the young woman.

"I learned from the best, Priestess," Ai smiled.

"Ai, you called me Kagome when you were a child, there is no reason for that to have changed. I'm still the same person I was then," Kagome jokingly scolded.

"As a child I did not fully understand the extent of your power and high rank in our world my lady. You are a legend among the people. Now, you know the way, and with the horses you should be there by early evening. And Priestess, don't be too hard on Lord Inuyasha if he does not believe it is you right away, he's been deceived in the past, and each time it broke his heart and spirit a little more," Ai reminded her as Kagome pulled herself onto the horse that one of the villagers had given to her, Inume was already atop hers.. "Good-bye and safe journey."

Kagome nodded before nudging her horse in the ribs to precede, Inume following close behind. Both women had their cloaks back in lace, concealing their identities and Inume of course has her necklace back in place around her neck, without the jewel shard of course. Within the first five minuets of the journey Kagome slowed her horse so she rode alongside Inume.

"What's up mom?" Inume asked over the galloping of hooves on dirt.

"Even though you are strong and I'm confident that if we were to come across a demon, your powers and mine combined could easily keep us safe, especially now that I have Ai's bow, I'm going to use my powers to suppress our aura's and our scents, that way it will just be easier for us to avoid any unwanted attention from wandering demons, especially if Naraku is still around!!" Kagome informed her daughter.

"Umm. Okay, but just so you know, I don't have the slightest clue about anything you said, and I'm so far passed confused it's not even funny," Inume laughed as her mother pulled in front of her once more and they continued to ride. Not more than a minuet passed before Inume felt a peaceful calm set on her and she assumed her mother had performed the incantation.

As the day wore on the women rode through forests, valleys, meadows and villages, undetected by the habitants of their surroundings. It was almost 4 o'clock when they could see the walls of a castle through the tick brush of the forest. Both Kagome and Inume came to a slow stop and swung off their horses, tying the reins of near-by trees. Just as the two were about to walk into view of the castle guards Kagome whispered quietly to Inume.

"Don't mention anything about Inuyasha being you father or Kagoya being your brother to the guards. As far as their concerned I'm dead, and you don't even exist. Your father didn't know I was pregnant. If he had he never would have let me fight that day against Naraku," She said. Inume nodded in understanding.

Walking out of the forest brush, one of the Guards stepped forward; Kagome instantly recognized who the two Guards were, but stayed silent. "Who goes there? Identify yourself!" the Guard shouted.

Keeping her hood up Kagome spoke calmly, "I wish to speak with Inuyasha and Kagoya, as well as Sango."

"What is your business with them?" the second spoke.

"My business is of personal matters, only for them to know," Kagome tried again.

"Inuyasha spoke of no one coming to the castle," the first shot back.

"The get him and we shall deal with this hear Ginta," Kagome cursed herself silently when she realized that she had allowed his name to slip.

Ginta's eyes became suspicious as he looked her cloaked figure up and down, "How do you know my-"

"What's going on here?" an all to familiar voice came form behind the guards, "Ginta, Hakkaku! Who is this?"

"Kouga! We don't know, she says she's here to see Inuyasha," Hakkaku explained.

Kagome looked at Kouga, it had been so long since she had seen him, but he hadn't changed one bit, she was glad. He turned gruffly to her, "Lord Inuyasha is not here, he and his son have left for the day."

"The where can I find Sango?" Kagome asked, she noticed Kouga's face falter slightly.

"That voice………… no, never mind! Sango and Miroku live farther down to the West, follow this path and you shall reach them!" Kouga stated before turning away. _'I could have sworn that was Kagome's voice, but, she has no scent.'_

'_Did he say Sango AND Miroku? How could that be? Miroku died, I saw Naraku kill him……' _Kagome shook the thought off, she must have imagined it, she knew Miroku was gone, she saw it happen, the thought alone almost brought tears to her eyes.

Following Kouga's instructions, Kagome and Inume took their horses and followed the path farther down to the west, as they approached a small hut Kagome could feel the Aura's of Sango, Mina and Kyo but she could also feel Miroku's. But that was impossible.

Once again Inume followed her mother wordlessly as they got off their horses and walked through the forest; although this time they took the horses along with them. Just as they walked out if the tree's they saw a teenage girl, maybe two years older than Inume kneeling on the ground, but the moment she spotted the hooded pair she stood in a battle stance.

"Mom, Dad!" She called and in a flash Sango and Miroku immerged from within the hut, both looking older, but still like they had before. A young mane with Shaggy brown hair came out too, he stood with the girl and Sango and Miroku in front of them. Sango had Hiridkouts at the ready, Miroku ready with his staff; he also looked prepared to remove his prayer beads from around his hand at any moment to suck the two into the black abyss of his wind tunnel.

"What business do you have here?" Miroku asked.

"Well Inuyasha decided to take my son and go off somewhere for the day, so I figured I'd stop by and say hello," Kagome laughed sarcastically as she pulled back her hood.

Both gasped, but Sango was able to regain her composer quickest, "Nice try Demon, you are the best yet, but we will not be fooled any longer. You demons cannot continue to play on our hearts with a disguise to make yourself look like our friend. And you're lucky Inuyasha was not around, he would have killed you on the spot for disrespecting his Mate!"

"Pht. Like hell he would, I'd have to sit his ass into my Era!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

The Miroku spoke, "you are good, you even have her personality down to a fine art, but you are mistaken in one aspect. If you truly were our Kagome, she would not be traveling with a companion," he was referring to Inume.

Kagome huffed out a frustrated breath of air. _(I wonder why we say that when actually it's Carbon Dioxide we exhale . the inner nerd in me immerges!) _"Inume, come here," She beckoned her daughter closer, and Inume pulled down her hood. Both Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at the likeness she held with Inuyasha.

"Yes well, she may look like Inuyasha, but Kagome was not pregnant when we last saw her, and this child is a huma-" Miroku didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Kagome had removed Inume's necklace, and before their very eyes Inume transformed to her normal form.

"Listen, I don't want to argue. Ai told me this would be hard, but I'd rather not keep fighting. If I wasn't Kagome why would I have this?" Kagome asked as she pulled her half of the jewel from beneath her cloak for everyone to see.

"Mom, isn't that the jewel uncle Inu and Kagoya are looking for?" the girl asked stepping forward, but Miroku blocked her path.

"Okay, to make it short, Naraku missed me, well not all of me, he got my leg, but that's all really. I fell into the well, but when I tried to get back it had sealed over and I don't know how or why it sealed but it did and I couldn't get back," Kagome tried one last time.

Sango took a step forward, Hiridkouts lowered, but Miroku stopped her. He grabbed her wrist, "Sango!"

"No Miroku, she's different from the others." Sango wrenched her arm form Miroku's grasp and walked to Kagome, studying her carefully, "Her eyes are kind," Sango looked at Kagome only a moment more, studying her, before her eyes trailed down to Kagome's neck, Sango gasped, her eye's growing wide. She then threw herself at Kagome, "Oh My God! It's you, it's really you! You're alive! Oh Kags I've missed you so much!" Kagome embraced her best friend for a long time before they finally pulled back. Miroku had moved forward, closer to the women.

"What convinced you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Inuyasha's mark, I could recognize it anywhere, and only you have it!" Sango stated proudly.

"Kagome it's wonderful to see you again/ I was sure we had lost you to Naraku. I'm so glad-" Miroku was cut off as Kagome slapped him hard across the face before throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tight.

"You big jerk! I thought Naraku killed you! I was so worried, and here you are perfectly fine!" She cried while hugging him, he gently hugged her back.

"Come, let's go inside, I think we have a fair amount to discuss," Miroku said after they pulled apart. So the six headed into the small hut and sat around the fire where Sango had a stew boiling. "First, where have you been all these years Kagome?"

"In my time. When Naraku attacked me during the battle I tried to jump away, he hit my leg but that was about it. It was the blast that threw me into the well which took me back to my time and when I tried to come back the well had sealed. But it turned out that I was pregnant, which brings me to my next point. Sango, Miroku, I want you to me Inuyasha and my daughter, Inume. Inume this is your Aunt and Uncle," Kagome introduced.

"Oh wow, she looks so much like Inuyasha! And oh my god, you wouldn't believe home much Kagoya is like you!" Sango exclaimed.

"Kagome you remember Mina and Kyo, our other son, Kohhaku is with Akina, Sesshomaru and Rins Daughter right now," Miroku said, gesturing towards the two teens.

"Wait, you're really Auntie Kagome?" The girl asked.

Kagome nodded, "you remember?" you were only two," Kagome was awe-struck.

"Of course I remember, you're Kagoya's mom, how could I forget!" Mina hugged Kagome.

The six continues to talk for awhile. Sango, Miroku and Kagome catching up with each other and Inume, Mina and Kyo talking. Inume was trying to get as much information about her father and brother as she could. But just before the sun set their attention was brought outside by the shouts and calls of a teenage boy.

"Aunt Sango! Uncle Miroku! Mina, Kyo! Come quick!" the young man called as he jumped from the forest into the front yard of the hut.

Kagome and Inume pulled up the hoods of their cloaks before following the others out. Kagome could have fainted at what she saw. There in the front yard stood a tall, strong looking young man with long black hair, held in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and dark brown eyes. But what got her attention the most were the two black puppy ears sticking out of his head. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mina ran forward.

"Kagoya! You're bleeding! What happened?" She cried in alarm.

Kagoya put his arm around her for support, "Dad, me and Uncle Sesshomaru met up with Naraku! Dad sent me to get some help!" Kagoya was wearing an outfit much like Inuyasha's, only his was dark blue instead of red, with black underneath instead of white. His top was also sleeveless.

Kagome moved forward, "then we don't have time to waste, where are they?"

"Who are you?" Kagoya asked, he couldn't see the woman's face, and it was almost like she had no scent.

The group had decided that it would be best if Kagome and Inume talked to Inuyasha and Kagoya themselves and everyone knew this wasn't the time to discuss it, so Sango spoke up, "An old friend of ours and your fathers, now lets go. Mina, Kyo, you two stay here and wait for your brother, I don't want you getting hurt. Kagoya, take us to them."

Kagoya nodded and waited for Sango and Miroku to get on Kirara, Kagome got on her horse, but Inume would not be able to ride a horse as fast, so she was going to run with Kagoya, she was in her demon form anyways. So the group departed, and at the speed they were going it only took a few minuets before they came upon the clearing where Naraku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where. Kagome had to hold herself back from running to Inuyasha; she couldn't reveal herself just yet.

When Inuyasha saw them he called out, "Miroku, Sango, Who are the other two?"

Friends, they're here to help! Now can we please pay attention to Naraku!?" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha shot him a dirty look, but never-the-less turned back to the fight. Kagoya moved beside Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku beside him, with Sesshomaru on their other side, Kagome placed herself to Inuyasha's left and Inume beside her. Kagome had her bow at the ready, she was going to get Naraku if it was the last thing she did.

"Give it up Inuyasha, I killed you Mate, and I'll kill you too!" Naraku bellowed.

Inuyasha visible tensed, "Don't you ever talk about her you bastard!" Inuyasha and Kagoya, as well as Sesshomaru launched themselves at Naraku, each attacking him with everything they had. But to no effect, Naraku brushed them away.

Next Sango and Miroku went at him. But with a swipe of one of his tentacles they were thrown against the trees.

"NO!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

Kagome drew back her bow, prepared to release the arrow at Naraku, but before she had a chance, Naraku had launched himself at both her and Inuyasha.

The attack never made it to them.

Both Inume and Kagoya had jumped forward to block them, but in the process they were both thrown back, both hurt badly, with gaping flesh wounds.

"Inume! Kagoya! Stay back!" Kagome shouted fearing for the lives of both her children.

Inuyasha's head whipped around to look at the cloaked woman who had called to his son by name. _'How did she know his name? And-and why does she sound so familiar?' _

Sesshomaru also glanced at the woman, she seemed to have a familiar presence about her he noticed as well, but he didn't get a chance to continue that line of thought because Naraku had taken the time to try and launch another attack at him, Sesshomaru blocked it easily.

Kagome used the time Sesshomaru had given to her advantage, "Inuyasha, when I tell you to use your Windscar, Please, Do it!"

Inuyasha didn't understand, if she planned to shoot an arrow at Naraku while he used Windscar it wouldn't work, there would be no affect with a normal arrow. But still, there was something in her voice that made him trust her, and he agreed.

Just as Naraku turned to face them once again the woman shouted, "Now!"

Inuyasha unleashed the full power of his sword on the thing that had 'Killed' his one love. And just as he did, the woman released and arrow. Inuyasha's eyes widened when the arrow burst into flames of Pure Miko energy. Kagome's power. Naraku dodged the attack as best he could, but it still got him and disintegrated nearly half his body.

"No! You wretched wench!" Naraku screamed out, shouting one of his tentacles out at Kagome, who was closer to Naraku than Inuyasha was. Kagome moved, but still she was not spared the hit. The slimy, acidic tentacle sliced through her arm, tearing away her cloak and leaving a deep, bloody gash. She hissed in pain, but before she could rebut Naraku was gone in a cloud of Miasma. Kagome knew her cloak was gone, and she didn't dare turn to Inuyasha, so she kept her back to him. Her arm hurt so much, and she began to feel woozy.

"Mom! Mom! Are you alright?" Inume ran over to Kagome as she collapsed to her knees.

Inuyasha went to take a step towards the woman, but stopped when Kagoya came to stand beside him. It was then that Inuyasha noticed that the others had left.

"Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku and Uncle Sesshomaru all went back." Kagoya stated simply.

Inuyasha nodded, and then turned to his son, "do you know who those two are?"

Kagoya shook his head, "No. they were with Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango. Aunt Sango said the woman was an old friend of theirs and yours."

Inuyasha sniffed, "They have no scent. We'll take them to the castle and have their wounds tended to, but we have to stay on guard until I find out who they are." Kagoya nodded.

Father and son watched the two mysterious women for a moment, until the older woman collapsed into a heap on the ground. They heard the younger girl cry out, "Mom! Mom! Are you alright? Please mom! Please talk to me!"

Inuyasha walked forward, he assumed the girl was human like the woman was, so as he approached he instructed her on what to do, "I'll carry your mother make to my castle, my son will carry you on his back."

The girl looked from her mother to Inuyasha, "I think I can make it myself, I don't need to be carried, thanks though."

Just as Inuyasha was about to argue that she was only human and wouldn't be able to keep up, the young girl removed her cloak and ripped a shred from it, using the fabric to wrap around her mothers wound in an effort to stop the bleeding, but Inuyasha and Kagoya were to busy staring at the girl to notice the woman, who was now turned over, face revealed. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, sat a young girl maybe two or three years younger than Kagoya, she had long black and white hair almost like a mix between his silver locks, and Kagome's raven ones, the girl also had small puppy ears perched atop her beautiful mane, the left ear had two silver hoops pierced through it. She had captivating golden orbs with small chocolate brown flecks scattered within them. The outfit that adorned her small figure was most peculiar, and the only time Inuyasha could ever recall seeing anything like it was in Kagome's era. She wore a pair of odd looking tight, dark pants that clung to her curves and a small black shirt with no sleeves, only small straps. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the girl; she looked like she could have been his daughter. Which made the next thing he saw even more unbelievable.

There, laying unconscious on the cold, blood-soaked ground, was the raven haired beauty who he had fallen so in love with so many years ago, or at least that's who she looked like, but Inuyasha wouldn't be fooled, not again. He wouldn't open his heart for that hurt, not like he had before. Usually Inuyasha wouldn't have hesitated to kill the deranged demon who dared to impersonate his lost Mate, but this woman had fought along side him, and protected his son, plus, she had a daughter who was sitting right there, concerned about her mothers welfare, Inuyasha knew he couldn't rightfully kill the woman. So instead, ignoring what she looked like Inuyasha roughly scooped her up into his arms, he stiffened slightly, the way she fit into his arms and felt so right there, just like Kagome had. But again, he ignored it, or at least he tried to. He tried desperately to inhale a scent, any scent from her, but there wasn't one, he couldn't tell; if she was a demon or human, somehow her scent was masked. And how come she could shoot purifying arrows? "Keep up!" Inuyasha said over his shoulder before he broke into a sprint back towards his castle.

By now the sun had set and their surroundings were cast in a blanket of dark blue with only the half-moon overhead giving them light.

Kagoya dropped back from his father to run beside the young girl, "Hey," he smiled at her, "I didn't know there were any other Inu-Hanyous around, I'm Kagoya."

"Hey, I'm Inume," She smiled back, happy to see he was much friendlier than his father, their father.

As if reading her mind Kagoya smiled at the back of Inuyasha as they struggled to keep up. "Don't worry about him, he can be nice. You caught him as a bad time, Naraku makes him moody and – and well your mom looks exactly like mine."

Inume laughed, "Yes, we've been getting that a lot since we got here.

Kagoya nodded, "Yeah, my mom was a really well known priestess around here before she was killed. We've have a lot of demons trying to pretend they were her……………. Your mom isn't-"

"No, that's just the way my mom's always looked. Anyways she's a priestess, not a demon," Inume exclaimed.

"Cool. Hey, you said you got that you mom looked a lot like mine since you got her, got here from where?" Kagoya asked as they approached the castle gates.

"We're form a completely different world," Inume said mysteriously. Kagoya laughed at what he thought was a joke. But unknown to the two new friends, two small, white dog ears had heard the whole conversation.

:: Back in the Present Era ::

It was shortly after 10 O'clock when Kiseki was washing his face before heading to bed. _'I wonder why Kagome hasn't called,'_ he thought idly to himself as he slid between the sheets. He missed having Kagome and Inume around, nothing was the same, and the apartment was so quiet without them around.

The sudden ring of the phone shook Kiseki from his thoughts of how he missed his girlfriend, looking over at his side table he could see the caller ID flashing The Higurashi number. _'That must be her.'_ Her thought.

Grabbing the phone Kiseki switched it on and held it to his ear, "Hello."

"_Kiseki, I'm sorry for calling you so late, but it's important." _Mrs. Higurashi's voice came form the other line.

Kiseki's heart clenched, _'could something have happened to Kagome? Was she alright? Oh please god, let her be alright' _his mind was racing. "What is it? Is anything wrong?" the panic was audible in his voice.

"_Well we're not sure, have you heard anything form Kagome in the past day or so?" _Mrs. Higurashi sounded worried.

"No, nothing since when her plane landed in Tokyo, why?" Kiseki relaxed a little, she wasn't hurt.

"_Well, after her and Inume came last night we all talked for awhile before everyone went to bed, but when I got up this morning, both she and Inume were missing, and it looked like neither of them had slept in their beds. I called Souta, but he and his wife hadn't heard from them either, we've been trying to find them, but we still haven't found anything, or gotten any word from them," _she replied.

"Have you called her friends form in town?" Kiseki asked, worry washing over him again.

"_Yes, I called all of them, they didn't even know she was in town," _Korari Higurashi sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," Kiseki said simply.

"_What? Kiseki no, you can't just leave and come here you have work, and for all I know Kagome could walk in the door any minuet." _Korari exclaimed.

"I'm coming. I love your Daughter Korari, and I refuse to just sit here and wait for word if she's missing. I'll be there tomorrow," Kiseki stated.

A moment later Kiseki said good-bye to Kagome's mother and hung up the phone. Getting out of bed he went to his computer and booked a flight to Tokyo for the next morning. _'I'm coming Kagome, please be alright, please.'

* * *

_

**Alrighty! That's it for this update, I hope you all like it, and I tried to leave it on a not-so-horrible cliff hanger, it's the best I can do, ha-ha. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review!!**

**And as always, to my reviewers:**

**Gure-Chan:** ha-ha, I enjoy prolonging your agony my dear Uke-chan. And of course, here is your Darling Kagoya. If I'm correct, other than the picture I sketched, this is you first meeting with him, lol. I hope you like how I made his personality, from what little of it you got to see. I hope you liked the update Hun.

**Tearless Soul:** ha, yes I brought Kagome back to feudal era, and I was happy to be able to bring back some of the other characters. Sorry it took me awhile to update, I hope you liked it though.

**Alexa:** yes yes yes, you're right. OHHHH!! DON'T CRY!! PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO CRY!! I'm sorry, but I have a thing with always leaving my stories at cliff hangers, it keeps me form abandoning them, ha-ha. And I brought Inuyasha back, is that good? Ha-ha, and as for your request to updating Past Love, I will probably be updating that story in about 2 weeks, so just be patient and I'll get it up.

**Jax Millenium:** aww, thanks, I'm glad you like it, I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Nichelly:** well I've brought them back together, but trust me, it's only the beginning, and smoothly? Do I ever make anything go smoothly? Honestly, lol. I'm glad you like my fic so much, thanks for the awesome review.

**Clouds of the Sky:** awww, I really like them. And don't worry about revising them. I always like looking at my stories form the very beginning to the latest chapter, it shows me how much my writing has improved. You should see my writing for my very first story, it was so awful, and like only 500 words, and the latest chapter is such better quality and around 4,000 words, it's fun to look at. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last.

**DannyPhantomFan88:** EEEKKK!! DON'T BE MAD PLEASE!!!! My writers block is all gone, and it hasn't been a month this time. I'm really sorry. I've been so busy it's hard for me to get a chance to get to my computer to write. I hope you keep reading.

**Terra34:** thanks for the review. Hope you liked the update.

**Stray Angel1:** I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for the review.

**Hotshorty:** awww thanks, I'm glad you like it. I hope you liked the update too, sorry it took so long for me to update.

**Liteonit:** thanks, sorry it took me so long to update.

**Gurrce:** awww –Blush- thanks, I'm really happy that people enjoy my story so much. I hope you continue to read and it lives up to your expectations.

**Yashi Inuzuka:** thanks for the review.

**clueless2u:** ha-ha. I can see you like it. Thanks for the enthusiastic review, and I really hope you liked this update too.

**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01**: I'll do my best. Promise. Thanks for the review.

**Lady Knight19:** sorry it took me awhile to update. And I hope your happy that I brought Inuyasha back. Thanks for the review, and thanks for reading.

**Alright everyone. thanks a bunch for reading and please just take a sec to review, it means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**luv ya all,**

**Aya-Chan.**


	9. Hello, Goodbye

**I know I know, I keep promising I'll be faster, yet I only seem to get slower! But please keep in mind, it is exam season for me, and I'm volunteering a lot lately, and I am back at work, and have a large amount of school work to keep up on. And you really can't be that mad, I worked through my birthday to try and have this posted for you all. I'm a few days late, but I tried! And as my 'I'm sorry' I made it longer that I usually do, not much, but a little bit! I'm trying, haha. Anyways, I hope you all like it!! Much love.**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help but look down at the woman he was holding. There was something about her that drew him in, made him feel like he had to protect her. She looked exactly like Kagome would if she were still alive. Although Kagome would have been about 38, since she was mated to Inuyasha she would look like she was about 22 or 23, and that's exactly how old this woman looked.

Finally Inuyasha slowed to a walk when he approached the castle gates. Kagoya and the girl called Inume were walking behind him. When they reached the gates Kouga was there with Hakkaku and Ginta, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is here. He said he wished to speak with you about the woman. Who was he-" Kouga trailed off when he finally noticed the face of the person in Inuyasha's arms, "is-is that….?"

"Don't be a fool wolf. Kagome's dead, but this woman isn't a demon so I doubt she is here to impersonate my mate. She helped with Naraku and got hurt in the process, I'm just going to have her wounds tended to. Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said walking into the castle grounds.

"He's waiting in you study," Kouga replied. Inuyasha nodded and continued into the castle. Kagoya and Inume stayed outside in the garden.

When Inuyasha made it to the front hall of the castle he called over to one of the maids, "Azumi," The young tiger demon came up to him, "I need you to tend to this woman's wounds, also my son and her daughter are outside, both hurt. Bandage them up as well please."

"My Lord! What happened to her?!" Azumi's eyes widened when she saw the wounds the woman had.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said before turning towards his study and walking away. Deep in thought Inuyasha threw open the doors to his cluttered work area to find his brother sitting in a chair reading a book from one of the many shelves that lined the walls. Walking over to his desk Inuyasha fell back into his chair across from Sesshomaru, "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, hostility lacing his voice.

Sesshomaru remained passive, "the woman, she had no scent, but she has an air of familiarity."

"You don't know the half of it," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, awaiting an elaboration, having heard what Inuyasha said. Inuyasha puffed out a breath he had realized he had been holding and sunk further into his chair, "she looks exactly like Kagome, everything about her is perfect," before Sesshomaru could say anything Inuyasha continued, "and I know, usually I would just kill her for impersonating my mate, but she's a Priestess, I don't think she is pretending to be her. And when we were coming back I overheard her daughter say something to Kagoya about them being from a 'completely different world' . Something about how she said it made me think of the Well." Inuyasha looked at his brother, "Could it be possible that this woman is Kagome's reincarnation, same as Kagome was Kikyo's and that she too could have come through the Well? But then there is the Girl. I mean, god, that kid looks just like me, she even has our families' eyes," Inuyasha growled at the headache that was beginning to form.

"What do you intend to do once the woman awakes?" Sesshomaru asked simply.

"What? How did you know I brought her here?" Inuyasha looked surprisedly at Sesshomaru, he hadn't mentioned anything about her being in the castle, and she didn't have a scent for Sesshomaru to pick up. Sesshomaru nodded his head in the direction of the window behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around to look out the window, which covered the majority of the wall behind him; it was framed by deep red velvet curtains. He could see, sitting outside at the near by pond in the garden was Kagoya and Inume. As the brothers watched they saw Inume sit cross legged across from Kagoya, who removed his torn and bloody shirt, as he did this a large bleeding gash across his chest came into view. While Kagoya was doing that, Inume took the cloak she had been wearing before hand and tore a big strip and a smaller strip from it, dipping the smaller one into the water Inume began gently cleaning the wound as best she could, after finally removing all of the blood and making sure it was clean of dirt or anything that could cause an infection, the young demon girl took the larger strip of fabric and began to skillfully wrap it around Kagoya's chest, covering his wound. Inuyasha watched her movements carefully, noting the sisterly gentility she took while tending to his son. Kagoya proceeded to pull on his shirt and just as it looked as if he was about to help her tend to her own wounds, Azumi came and spoke to the, although Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't hear what was being said, Inuyasha guessed Azumi was probably having them come inside so she could finish fixing their battle scars, like he had asked her to.

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru who spoke stoically, as usual, "She tends to him affectionately, but not as a potential mate would tend to their love, but as a sister would to her hurt brother."

"Kagoya doesn't have any siblings. There are two reasons I know that that woman is not Kagome. Firstly, Kagome was not pregnant, and secondly, Kagome died. She died a long time ago." Inuyasha said the last sentence slowly.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood to take his leave, but before he exited, with his back turned from his brother, he asked, "But if this woman truly is, as you suggested, a reincarnation of your mate from the future, does that not mean the well has re-opened?" and with those words spoken, he left.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, that was right, if the woman truly was Kagome's reincarnation from the future the well would have to be open again, wouldn't it? He had to know. He had to know who that woman was and where, or when, she came from.

Racing out of his study Inuyasha sped down a large corridor, up a stone staircase and down another corridor towards the scent of Azumi, who he knew would be tending to the teenagers as well as the mysterious woman. Taking a quick corner he ran straight into the young tiger demon, knocking her over.

"Oh no! My Lord, I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was going. I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha," the girl bowed her head low, begging for forgiveness.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered, he then proceeded to grab the young girl by the shoulders and force her to look him in the eyes, "Azumi, where is that woman? The one I brought in earlier."

"In there my lord, she's still not awake," Azumi replied, pointing to a set of doors behind Inuyasha. Turning around he began to go to the doors but was stopped, "My Lord?" Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Where is her Mate?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was perplexed, he turned to the demon fully now.

"Her Mate, my lord. She has been marked as a demons Mate, it's just that, if he's still alive he could be looking for her, and if he's not, well I'd rather not be the one to tell her," Azumi explained.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and without a word to the girl he turned and banged open the large doors to the spare bedchamber, there he found the woman resting. Going to her side he brushed her raven hair away from her neck and he came face to face with his own marking. Mouth agape and eyes the size of saucers he just stared at her. Inuyasha knew that logically it couldn't be Kagome, there were so many reasons why it couldn't be her, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than for it to be her. Inuyasha's eyes lingered on her mark only a moment more before they searched her face. Her long wavy raven hair which framed her angelic face, she had long black lashes which brushed her cheeks as she slept peacefully, there was a light pink tinge to her cheeks, Inuyasha assumed it was from the battle fought earlier, he remembered how Kagome's cheeks would glow pink hours after a battle. Up close Inuyasha could see that she looked quiet young, in her early 20's perhaps, but at the same time had mature, beautifully defined features to her, as if she was so much older, and she would have to be if she had a daughter not much younger than Kagoya. Could she maybe be Kagome's reincarnation who met his reincarnation, or even his own future self? But that didn't make sense, Sango and Miroku had called her an old friend. Inuyasha growled at the oncoming headache. This was just too much for him.

"Dad?" Inuyasha turned to look at his son and the young girl who so resembled him as they entered the room, "did I just hear you growl?" Kagoya arched a fine brow.

Inuyasha glared at his son, "No!" he almost literally braked, he then hunched over and stormed to the balcony doors and threw them open, "I'm going to see your mother!" he then jumped off the balcony and into the forest.

"I thought you said your mom died," Inume said.

Kagoya smiled sadly, "she did, he means he's going to her shrine, it's in a village in the eastern lands, it's the village that my parents met you know."

Inume nodded, "Ai's village, we were there this morning."

"Wow, you guys really get around don't you?" Kagoya laughed.

Inume smiled mischievously, "If you think that's getting around you should have seen where we were the day before."

"You're a strange girl Inume," Kagoya laughed as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Inume exclaimed, poking him in the side, causing him to laugh harder.

Kagoya rolled his eye's "come on, we'll raid the kitchen before I show you your room."

"Sounds good to me!" Inume exclaimed just as her stomach began to rumble.

"I think your stomach agrees too," Kagoya smirked.

"Jerk!" Inume huffed playfully.

:: Later that night ::

A young Kagoya and Mina were happily playing in the village near grandma Keada's hut when Kagoya sensed his mother approaching, and sure enough, there she was with his Auntie Sango and Auntie Rin. Mina noticed them as well.

"Mommy!" the two children called happily seeing their mothers approach. They also happily greeted their Aunt and then Rin, begging her to play with them.

"Will you play with us Auntie Rin? Please?" Mina begged, tugging on Rin's hand.

"Maybe Rin will play with you later, but right now it's--" Kagome was cut off mid sentence by the village bell which warned of a demon nearby. Mina's mom, and his own mother instantly stood from their kneeling positions, and stood alert. Kagoya moved himself in front of Mina, he wanted to protect her. He then noticed his father bounding over to them.

"It's Naraku! At the well!" he heard Inuyasha exclaim.

"Miroku?!" Sango asked.

"Already on his way, we have to go!" Kagoya's father exclaimed, looking at his mate. She nodded.

After Inuyasha spoke Sango kissed both her children and ran to her hut to get her weapons.

"Inuyasha, my Bow!" Kagoya's mother called, his father nodded and flew off.

Kagome turned and called her son to her, "baby, come here a minuet."

"Do you and daddy have to go fight the bad Naraku mommy?" the three year old Kagoya asked cutely.

Kagome smiled and kneeled in front of her son, pulling him into a tight embrace before moving away and smiling at him once more. "Yes, mommy and daddy have to go fight the bad Naraku. But I'm not sure I'm going to come back with daddy this time sweetheart."

The small boy was confused, "why not?"

His mother smiled at his innocence, "well, sometimes things go wrong and not everyone can come home."

"Will I ever see you again mommy?" Kagoya asked.

"One day baby, when you're big and strong I'll come back. But until then you have to be a good boy, okay?" Kagome sighed sadly.

Kagoya nodded vigorously, "I promise!"

Just then Kagoya's father returned, Kagome kissed her son on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you baby." All Kagoya could do after that was watch his mother and father recede from view. He knew his father would come back alone, but he also knew what his mother said was true, he would see her again, maybe not for a long time, but he would see her again.

:: FLASH ::

Kagoya missed his mom, no one tucked him in like she did, and she always used to sing the prettiest lullabies.

He had woken up to find the hut empty, his father had disappeared, so Kagoya went to find him. When he was walking around the village he overheard some men in a hut talking, thinking his father might be with them Kagoya made his way towards the hut, but stopped when he heard what the drunken men were saying.

"I heard Naraku sliced Lady Kagome right through the gut, then ate all her insides," one exclaimed.

"I heard that she got caught in Inuyasha's wind scar when he tried to kill Naraku, Killed her on the spot. Must just be eaten him up inside knowing he killed his own Mate," another said, hiccupping from the sake he was drinking.

"No, no! You're both wrong. I heard Naraku got her head, then absorbed her whole body!" a third exclaimed.

:: End Dream ::

Kagoya sat up in his bed, he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He could heard the birds chirping outside and through his curtains could see the dim light of the early morning sun, his best guess was that it was around 5 o'clock, everyone would still be asleep.

Kagoya knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, that dream had plagued him since his early teens. Unfortunately, it was less of a dream, and more horrible memories.

Pulling himself from the comfort of his bed Kagoya yanked on a black Hakama that matched his black pants, leaving it open to hang around his torso, as he made his way from his room he grabbed a small piece of cloth that he usually tied his hair back with. Carrying it with him Kagoya made his way to his fathers study, he knew his dad was probably still at his mothers shrine. Entering the large room Kagoya stood near the mahogany desk that was usually occupied by his busy father. To the side of the desk, mounted on the cold stone wall was a slightly charred black bow. His mothers old bow.

He missed his mother greatly. He remembered their last conversation vividly. He was only three then, and he had believed that what she said was true. That one day they would meet again and even now, at 19, he sometimes found himself believing. But he knew in reality she was gone and never coming back, but a boy could always hope, right?

Her words still ring in his head, _'well, sometimes things go wrong and not everyone can come home One day baby, when you're big and strong I'll come back. But until then you have to be a good boy, okay?'_ As he thought of her words and the last time he saw her Kagoya began to braid his hair, but found it tangled and uncooperative, half way down he gave up.

"I kept my end of the barging mom, I was good, I did everything dad told me to, so where are you? Why haven't you come back yet?" Kagoya whispered mournfully.

"Maybe she hasn't been able to get back," Kagoya jumped slightly and turned quickly to find himself staring into the eyes of the woman who so resembled his late mother. "What I mean is, maybe, like your father, she to gave up on ever being able to come back to you."

"My father didn't give up, he was just tired of having his heart broken by imposters," Kagoya replied as the woman approached him.

Once she reached him she took from his hands the piece of cloth he had intended to tie his hair back with and turned him around, she proceeded to undo what he had already done and then drag her fingers through his think black tresses to comb it out before she then continued on to re-braided the raven locks, "maybe she's already back, she just hasn't had a chance to say anything or it could be that she was worried that your father would chop her into tiny pieces." She joked.

"My father would never hurt my mother, as long as she said that it was her," Kagoya argued.

The lady laughed, "Don't kid yourself, Inuyasha is as stubborn as Inume, there's no way he'd listen. Inuyasha doesn't trust himself to open up, I saw it when we were fighting, he's closed himself off again, and he won't let anyone in, Even his mate. He's blinded himself to those around him. He was the same after Kikyo betrayed him so many years ago; it took him a long time before he would trust anyone again, let alone love again. But sometimes having a little faith and hope for a miracle is a good thing."

"You seem to know a great deal about my father," Kagoya said, glancing over his shoulder.

"I used to, but it's been sixteen years since I last saw him, and you as well," The woman replied, patting Kagoya on the back, signaling that she had finished his hair, he turned to face her, "you've grown up into a very handsome, kind young man Kagoya."

"You knew me when I was younger?" Kagoya asked, slightly shocked, "did you know my mother too?"

The lady smiled, "yes, I know her very well."

Kagoya was silent a moment, her words repeated in his mind, eye's widening when he realized the tense she had sued, "Wait, did you just say you _know_ her?!"

A light laugh tickled Kagoya's sensitive ears, "yes I know her, she misses you."

Kagoya was speechless, "my mom's alive?! But-but where is she? Why hasn't she come back?"

The seemingly young woman looked him in the eyes and stated simply, "I already told you, she hadn't been able to get back and as time wore on she had found herself giving up hope of ever seeing you again. But she's finally been able to come back, your mother and your sister."

"I-I have a sister? Where are they?" Kagoya was dumbstruck this was all so much for him.

The raven haired woman moved closer to Kagoya, looking straight at him, her eyes completely serious, "Kagoya, it's m-"

But before she could finish Inuyasha burst through the doors, "Kagoya!"

Kagoya turned to Inuyasha respectfully, "yes father?"

Inuyasha glared at the woman near his son, "I think you had better go get ready for the day. You promised Akina and Kohhaku you would take them hunting today."

Kagoya bowed his head slightly, "yes father," and just as he was about to exit, the young teen sent an almost longing look at Kagome, he desperately wanted to know if what she was going to say was what he thought. But was a sigh of defeat he left, leaving Inuyasha alone with her.

"For a human you seem to have recovered from your wounds quickly. Most female humans would be out cold for days considering the amount of blood you lost," Inuyasha spat.

"Battle wounds aren't something new to me. I used to travel with a particular demon who was very impatient when us weak humans had to slow down because of some wounds," Kagome exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha looked her up and down carefully, "Naraku isn't just any demon, he could have easily killed you."

Kagome chuckled, "you don't need to preach to me about Naraku, yesterday wasn't the first time I've crossed paths with him."

"Then you're lucky to be alive, you don't know the things he's done," Inuyasha sneered at her.

"Oh, trust me Inuyasha, I know more than you seem to think I do," Kagome said smoothly.

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on his desk, "STOP! Quit acting like you know me, or the treachery Naraku has cased me and the ones closest to me!"

"And don't you act like you own the world! What happened to you Inuyasha? I mean, I remember that you were always a bit of a prick but this is unbelievable. I know perfectly well the things Naraku has done! The wind-tunnel the Miroku has been cursed with that could someday kill him, the deaths of Sango's family and the people from her village. How he turned you and Kikyo against one another. Do these things sound familiar?!" Kagome shouted back, then, with tears slowly carving rivers down her pale cheeks she whispered, "Or is it because that stupid well sealed?"

Inuyasha could say nothing, his breath caught in his throat, there was really nothing he could say, his mind was reeling. How could she possibly know all these things? What did she mean by the well sealing, how did she know about the well in the first place?

But before he could vocalize these questions the woman turned and left, but as she left Inuyasha caught one simple statement as it passed her lips, "it seems our fate was simply to collect the jewel shards, not to find happiness together like we had once hoped."

Inuyasha stood stalk still in the now silent room. He couldn't comprehend the things that had happened in the past couple of days, but what he did know was that he couldn't let her leave, not yet.

Kagome had followed the Aura of her Daughter out to the courtyard. It was time they left, the man Kagome had loved no longer existed here, only in her memories did he survive.

As Kagome left the castle she was met with a brisk wind against her bare arms, causing her to unintentionally shiver, but she cared not. She could see Sango and Miroku entering the gates followed closely by Mina and Kyo as well as a young boy Kagome had never seen before. She also observed that Kagoya and Inume were standing with Sesshomaru and a woman who looked to be about 20, Kagome had to stifle a gasp, knowing that woman was Rin – How beautiful she had become – beside Rin stood a young girl with dark brown hair laden with one strip of silver on each side of her face, she bared the mark of the crescent moon on her forehead, barely visible beneath her bangs.

Everyone looked up as Kagome came dashing out into the courtyard, followed quickly by an enraged Inuyasha.

"I do not know who you are woman, but I will not permit you to leave these grounds!" he bellowed.

Kagome whipped around, "Still?!? You still can't figure it out? My god Inuyasha let your pride go for a minuet and open your eyes! In all the years that I've been separated from you I always hoped that someday, somehow, we would be reunited, but it seems that the man I fell in love with died a long time ago!" Taking a deep breath Kagome removed the spell masking her and Inume's scents.

Inuyasha was suddenly washed with the strong smell of Vanilla and fresh roses from the woman in front of him and to his left the scent of Vanilla like the woman, accompanied by the scent of the forest after a long rain, his own scent. Inuyasha stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped.

"I know he's in there somewhere, the man I fell in love with, I can see him, locked in those beautiful golden eyes. It's him I miss. I know you're in there somewhere Inuyasha," Kagome cried, "I miss you! I miss the way you used to look in my eyes, I miss the way you would tell me everything was going to be alright, I miss everything we used to do, and how you used to make me feel safe. I even miss the way we used to fight and the way you made me cry. I miss the way you would hug me, and how you would hold me through the night. I miss how you used to tell me how your feelings for me would never change, and I miss spending time with you. But most of all Inuyasha, I miss the way you used to tell me you loved me. I just hope you know that these things can never be replaced by another, but as it seems, I'll never experience those things again, because the man I love is locked somewhere deep inside of you, and I don't know if you'll ever let him out again."

While Kagome poured her heart out in front of everyone, no one noticed when Inume pulled Kagoya away from Sesshomaru and his family and spoke quietly to him. Kagoya nodded as she spoke and for a short moment they embraced before pulling away from one another, Kagoya moving back towards Sesshomaru and Inume moving over towards Kagome to stand beside her.

The courtyard was silent; no one knew what to say, or what they could say. Inuyasha's mouth hung open, eyes wide, while Kagome stood across from him, tears streaming down her smooth skin. Inume placed a gentle, comforting hand on her mothers shoulder. Looking back at her daughter Kagome knew it was time to go.

"Good-bye Inuyasha, take good care of my son," Kagome along with Inume turned to leave, "if I find out that you haven't been, I'll be sure to _'sit'_ you."

The last thing she heard was Inuyasha being pulled face first into the ground, Kagome smirked sadly to herself, at least now he knew it was her for sure.

Quickly Kagome covered her and Inume's scents, saddled their horses and moved as far and as fast as they could so Inuyasha couldn't track them.

The journey was traveled in silence; neither Kagome nor Inume had anything to say. Kagome was still recovering form the encounter with Inuyasha and Inume was hoping Kagoya had understood everything she had told him. They were about and hour from the well when the sun set and the land was shroud in darkness. The two women set up camp for the night.

:: With Kagoya ::

It took Kagoya a moment to recover from seeing his father meet his old friend, the ground, for the first time in 16 years. Kagoya had had a feeling that it was his mother from the start, and after speaking with her in his fathers study earlier he knew without a doubt.

It wasn't until Kagoya had snapped out of his own dazed state did he realize that although the spell had long since worn off, his father still lay motionless in the small crater which had formed around him.

Miroku slowly moved towards his fallen form and placed his hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder, giving him a firm yet gentle nudge, "Inuyasha…….."

Slowly Inuyasha pushed himself upwards and struggled to stand, his eyes shaded behind his bangs. Everyone held their breath, no one quiet sure what to do. After a moment of silence Inuyasha finally looked up to Sango and Miroku, they immediately recognized the look in his eyes, they nodded.

"Rin, take Kohhaku and Akina home, there will be a different kind of hunt today." Kagoya heard his uncle say before the fearless demon Lord walked to Inuyasha, "We will find her brother, both your Mate and your pup."

Kyo and Mina both traveled the short distance between themselves and Kagoya, Mina placing herself close to Kagoya. Kyo stared at him a moment before speaking, with a lowered voice so as to avoid having the adults overhearing, "you knew, didn't you?"

Kagoya nodded, "I began to figure it out last night when I was with Inume, but I was sure of it this morning after I spoke with the woman……….. With my mom. Why didn't either of you tell me?"

Mina's mouth dropped open, "how did you know we already knew?"

"Because when I came for help yesterday, they were with you and your parents," Kagoya stated simply.

"No fair!" Mina pouted.

"Don't worry, I still love you," Kagoya smirked, messing up her hair.

She swatted his hand away, "not my hair! You big jerk!" Kagoya just laughed.

"Come on guys; let's go find Kagoya's mom and sister!" Kyo exclaimed.

Both Kagoya and Mina nodded, and the three made their way to join their parents.

They were going to find Kagome and Inume if it was the last thing they did. Inuyasha wasn't going to lose them again, this time he wouldn't have anyone but himself to blame for the loss.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this update, again I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you all liked it!!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Ru-Doragon** alright, so I think I got it down that your Alexa, lol. And to answer your question, you know I can't not leave it as a cliff hanger, I just can't do it. Yes I did update past love, and I'm working on the next update soon, hopefully it will be up by the end of June, I hope. Fingers crossed on that one. Since it's the last chapter and all I want to make it good. Well I can't really cut Kiseki out, he plays a small yet critical role in the story. Haha, you think she won't risk it, you should pay more attention to my twisted sense of humor, lol. Well I hope you liked the update!!

**Sweetheart.458** thank you very much, I'm glad you like it.

**Nichelly** haha, of course I'm cruel, come on, you've been reading this story for awhile you know I can't not leave a cliffy!! Well there was some serious talking, and a heck of a lot of emotion, haha. And wOw, thank you, although you say you weren't trying to flatter me you did, I really appreciate the encouragement. And I promise it will not be a dead end story. Thanks for the review!

**ShadowDragon:** thank for the review, sorry it took so long to update.

**InuyashaFan:** Thank you very much I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

**DannyPhantomFan88**: haha, well thank you, but I hope this one topped the last one, I really worked hard on this chapter. And thanks for the understanding of my slowness.

**Clouds of the Sky**: haha, well we're all allowed to be hyper once in awhile. And Yay, you liked it, I mean loved it! Haha. Sorry it took me so long to update, hope I didn't lose you as a reader.

**TrueBelle** ……. Yes I did have to leave it there, lol. I'm a horrible person, trust me, I've been informed of it a few times, lol. I hope you liked the latest installment.

**LAHVUL1K3WOAH**: haha, well thank you, I hope I didn't make you wait to long!!

**Tearless Soul** haha, I'm trying I'm trying, I promise. And jeez. Everyone's so mean to Kiseki, it's not his fault he fell for Kagome, he didn't know, lol.

**Blondee:** sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked the update.

**Gure-Chan** yes yes, Kagoya can be yours Uke. Haha, not going to lie, you're a bit insane ma'dear. Oh well I hope you liked the update.

**Xochitlakran** I'm sorry, I'm really trying, I swear I am.

**The Archer**: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it.

**InuAngel Ai**: OMG thank you! Lol.

**ANDI**: oh my gosh!! No, don't take me off the favorites list, I might cry. I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm trying. I'm a horrible author I know :'(

**Alright, all thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope you liked the update, and once again SORRY!!! I'M TRYING!! Ahem…….**

**Well anyways until next time.**

**Much luv,**

**Aya-Chan.**


	10. Sorry

SORRY EVERYONE!!!

Okay so I have an explanation. I meant to post this earlier, and I'm really sorry. The reason for my lack of posting is because I'm out of town.

Every summer I have to go to my cabin where there is no computer or usable phone or really anything. I can only get to a computer once in awhile at the public library but I only get it for a few mins so I can't post anything. I'm coming back at the End of August, and I swear I'll post a new chapter then! I am so sorry guys.

I meant to say something before.

Luv,

Aya-Chan.


	11. Is It Over?

**OMG UPDATE!!! Holy crap, you guys don't know how sorry I am. Seriously, but I swear I have some of the best/worst reasons why I haven't updated in like 5 months, I swear it. Started out with me going out of town, to coming home, to my computer crashing and losing EVERYTHING I've ever written, so I've been retrieving all my files, which I obviously managed to get, to me being in the middle of a move, to car accidents which slowed me down, to some very hard anniversaries for me to deal with passing, to me being extremely ill for the past 2 months. And add me working almost full time and going to school on top of that. Please please please don't hate me, I feel so bad. I got a new laptop, so I won't lose anymore stuff, and I feel absolutely awful about not updating for so long, I really hope I didn't lose to many readers. Please tell me you forgive me. I worked really hard on this chapter and the next one will be out shortly, I swear it. Again, I am SO sorry**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: Is It Over?**

* * *

Kagome awoke first that morning, her body having already re-climated itself to her new – and in some ways old – environment.

Rising from her position slowly she brushed away the dirt and grass which clung to her and glanced over to the peaceful form of Inume, who, sensing that she was being watched, lazily cracked open one of her piercing golden eyes. Flashing a toothy grin in her mothers direction, said girl rolled onto her back and opened her fanged mouth and let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Morning Ma," She said sleepily.

"Good morning my darling," Kagome laughed, "Now come one you, let's go home hmmm."

Inume nodded silently, but inwardly she sighed, _'but we are home.'_

Slowly the two stretched, shaking off he last of the sleepiness that clung to them, and following Inume's ears they were able to locate a stream not far form their camp to wash up in and using on of her arrows as a spear, Kagome was able to catch some fish for breakfast. The pair ate quickly before packing up their small camp can mounting their horses to head back to the well – Away form the feudal ear.

They had been making good time when suddenly Kagome pulled her horse to an abrupt stop not a far distance form the well.

Inume stopped beside her mother, alerting her senses to see what it was that made her fearless mother come to such a sudden halt.

That's when she smelt it.

The overpowering and vile stench of the demon her parents had both called Naraku.

But the demon wasn't alone, accompanying his foul stench were the scents of her father, brother, uncles Sesshomaru and Miroku, Aunt Sango as well as Mina and Kyo. Inume turned to Kagome, trying to read her expression.

Kagome was troubled. She didn't know what to do. Should she help? But that would put her with Inuyasha again. Then at the same time it was her fault they were fighting Naraku for the jewel in the first place, it was her duty to fight. And she wouldn't be able to live with herself if any harm came to her friends. She had to go help. But from the direction of their Aura's they were fighting in the well clearing, how could she fight and be sure Inume would get to safety?

Inume quickly picked up on her mothers expression and immediately knew what she was thinking, "mom," Kagome turned to look at her, "I can fight."

**:: With Inuyasha ::**

They had searched and searched but had so far been unable to find any traces of Kagome or Inume. So they continued in the direction of the well, knowing that would ultimately be final destination of the pair.

As the group reached the clearing where the well –the one thing that had truly been responsible for their coming together and the formation of their strong bond in the first place – the demons of the group sensed something amiss. Their human companions noticed the slight changes in the composer of their friends.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Sango called out.

Inuyasha growled low in the back of his throat, "Naraku, and he's coming this way fast!"

A spine tingling, bone chilling cackle echoed through the clearing, "you have become slow Inuyasha, I'm already here."

**:: Kagome ::**

"Inume I won't let you fight, you could get hurt," Kagome stated sternly.

"I fought last time," Inume exclaimed indignantly.

"And last time you got hurt. I won't let that happen again," Kagome responded.

"I'm half-demon, this is where I belong. I can fight and you know I can. It was you who trained me everyday since I was old enough to walk! So if you're going to fight with Dad and Kagoya, then so will I," Inume growled, determination clear in her eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew Inume was right of course, but still, how could she let her little girl walk into such a battle, risk her life, all in the best interest of mankind. How could she do that?

And that's when realization struck her. She could do it, she had to do it. The same way her mother had to watch her every time she loaded up her heavy yellow backpack and jumped down the well. Her own mother never knew if she was going to return or not, never knowing what would become of her daughter, and never having the ability to fight beside her and keep her safe. Kagome had fought at 15 with absolutely NO training, as well as being human. Inume was 17, she was well trained and was part demon.

Plus, they would need all the help they could get.

Kagome nodded, "alright, you can fight."

**:: The others ::**

"Hhmmm, well this clearing looks familiar, isn't this where I rid you of your annoying mate Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted.

Inuyasha growled low and crouched into a fight stance, sword drawn. The others followed his lead, all prepared to fight.

"This is going to be the end Naraku, one of us isn't walking out of here alive," Inuyasha stated.

"You won't defeat me, but before I kill you, I'll be sure to kill off everyone you love, just so you can here them scream, and I'll start with your son!" Naraku exclaimed, launching his grotesque tentacles towards Kagoya, but before they could get close to him, the disgusting appendages were severed from his body by an arrow, glowing bright with Miko energy. Naraku howled in pain.

Everyone looked up in the direction the arrow came from to the two figures that walked out of the darkness of the surrounding forest, "You won't get your hands anywhere near my friends or my family Naraku. It will be you who dies today," Kagome said, Bow and arrow ready to attack.

The demons in the clearing were suddenly washed in the strong yet soft scent of Kagome as she unmasked her and Inume's scents.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly, "this isn't possible, I killed you!" he shouted.

"No Naraku, I will never fall to the likes of you," and with that she released another arrow, this one narrowly skimming the skin on his cheek as it whizzed past his head.

"You bitch!!" Naraku howled in fury, "you won't escape me this time!"

"no Naraku, it's you who won't escape us," she stated, usually midnight blue eyes flashing a dangerous silver as she glared at the creature who had cause so many problems for everyone she held dear to her heart.

With those words exchanged the battle begun.

Everything was almost a blur, both sides moving with practiced speed and strategy. It was like watching a choreographed fight scene, each side knowing where the other was going to be, each blocking another's move or attack. The original Inu-group – Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome – fought together like there had never been any time between the present and the many years they had traveled together and fought together so name years before, only this time, everyone's strength and power was so much more, especially Kagome's. Sesshomaru, Mina, Kyo, Kagoya and Inume easily came into step with the others and fought with all the strength they had.

For a great majority of the battle it seemed as if he had the upper hand, calling upon his poison insects to render Miroku's wind-tunnel useless, and the dark miasma which encircled him slowed the sharp senses of the fighting demons. But the group never relented, they would not let him get the better of them, under no circumstances would they allow anyone else to be hurt by this abomination. They had all lost so much to this creature, and they would not rest, not until it was justified. As they fought each one kept in mind the things they had lost to him, the things that he had done to them.

Sango fought for her village and her family, all the people she loved who had been taken from her by Naraku.

Miroku fought for his father and grandfather, both of whom had fallen to their own wind-tunnels which had been cursed upon his family by Naraku.

Sesshomaru fought for his wife and daughter, whose lives were always in danger, for as long as Naraku was allowed to walk this earth.

Mina and Kyo fought for their parent, and they family that they should have been allowed to meet but never had the chance to, all dead because of Naraku.

Inume and Kagoya both fought for the lives they should have had. Kagoya should have had his mother during his childhood, should have known about his little sister. Inume who never got to know the true meaning of her heritage, who never had met her father up until this point, who had not known the secrets and burdens her mother carried. Both had not been able to live as they should have, their family together with both parents and a loving, happy home because of Naraku

Inuyasha and Kagome, the two who's lives had forever changed fought the hardest. They fought for everything they should have had, for everything that was supposed to be theirs, but wasn't. Inuyasha fought for his past life, the betrayal he had been forced to bear by a woman who he had thought he loved, he fought for kikyo, although she wasn't truly the woman that his heart wanted, she still n lost her life when she should have lived many years longer. He fought for the love that he had felt for Kagome, and the times that they had shared, the happiness they had built with each other and the life they had started to have together, he fought for their kids and for what he had lost with her 'death'. Kagome fought for the lose of the life she should have had, the life of a normal teenager, she had missed so much because of her time traveling, she missed her fundamental teen years since she was to busy fighting demons, and she could never get that back. She fought for everyone who had lost their life over the years, and she fought for her children who should have known each other she missed getting to see Kagoya grow up, and she was never able to tell Inume the true meaning behind the way she looked or the powers she had. And they both fought for each other. For what they both lost and what they could have had. The happiness they had lost and what they may never be able to get back.

The battle raged on for hours, neither side being able to gain the better hand, and it wasn't until the sun was closing over the tree tops that an end was even in sight.

Naraku's body had managed to regenerate itself after almost every attack, but unfortunately the Inu-group did not have that advantage. So, the group, bloodied and injured pulled together for their last attempt, it was all they had. Out of breath and losing energy everyone stood together.

"Kids, stand back, if we don't come out of this run. Run as hard and as fast as you can and don't look back. You have to get home safe, you have to survive." Inuyasha ordered.

The 4 teenagers nodded, knowing by the tone of his voice that there was no arguing. With a last glance at their parents, they turned back towards the woods and walked into the shadows ready to run for their lives if their parents didn't make it out of this alive. And the odds were looking slim as it was.

The five remaining warriors exchanged glances, each one knowing what had to be done, praying that it would work. This is what everything led up to; this is what would decide who would come out of this alive. Together they turned to their opponent.

"Ready to die are we?" he taunted, his voice echoing in the clearing.

So with one final prayer the group attacked.

Sango let her Hiridkouts fly toward Naraku, covered in Miroku's purifying scrolls. Sesshomaru unleashed the full power of Tokijin in the direction of the infernal demon. Inuyasha, with every ounce of strength he had in his released the Wind Scar, bigger and more powerful then ever before. And as all of those attacks flew towards Naraku as one, Kagome shot one of her most powerful purifying arrows yet, and as if flew with the others, each one was wrapped up into her power, turning it into one massive ball of electrifying purified energy, carrying the hopes and prayers of the Inu-group.

But just as they released their attack, Naraku, moved to dodge their attack as best he could, and at the same time, released and attack of his own towards them.

And with a sudden thundering boom, one of the attacks hit it's mark. The sky was filled with a thick cloud of dust and dirt and the earth flew up, darkening the world around the battle field.

Was it over?

Had everything they worked for, all the years of struggling and battles, all of the lives lost and friendships and bonds formed, finally come to an end?

The thick layer of dust that hung in the air slowly began to subside, the air clearing to reveal the victor of the battle.

The Inu-group.

Sango was the first to break the silence "is it over? Is he gone?"

"It's done." Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the quietly whispered simple statement. Their eyes resting on a shocked Miroku, staring at his hand, which had, only moments ago, been a quickly growing wind-tunnel. He looked up at them, "it's gone!"

Sango leapt for her husband in joy, no longer fearing he would one day vanish from the world, a victim of his own wind-tunnel.

"Mom?" Kagome turned towards the quiet whispered to see her two children walking towards her, hands linked, as if to assure one another that they were both there, that they were both safe. It had been Kagoya who had spoken.

Without another thought Kagome closed the distance between herself and her children, enveloping them both in a steel gripped embrace. She stood silent with her children in her arms and tears streamed down her face, everyone she had gone into the battle with had come out fine, and finally it was over, really and truly over.

Taking a deep breath Kagome stepped back from Inume and Kagoya, neither seeming to be harmed in any way. She breathed a sigh of relief. But before she could say anything a warm pulsing, almost like a light vibration caught her attention. Glancing at her hand she noticed for the first time it was closed in a tight fist protecting its contents, the cause of everything that had happened since her 15th birthday – the Shikon jewel.

Opening her hand, Kagome studied the small, pale pink stone in her palm. It seemed so harmless. How could such a tiny jewel cause so much destruction? But she knew better, she knew looks could be deceiving. She knew only to well.

Tearing her gaze from the glowing jewel Kagome turned her thoughts towards the well. If the jewel was completed it meant that there was no reason for her to remain in the past any longer, her journey was over. But when she turned to look once again at her children, what she saw broke her heart.

Kagoya's face was ravaged with despair, "you promised," she said quietly, "you promised me that you would come back."

Kagome brought her hand up and skimmed her fingers over the smooth skin of his cheek before taking his face in both her hands. A sad smile on her lips, "and I kept that promise sweetheart. I came back, but it doesn't look like I can stay with you, I would but………." Kagome shifted her eyes over to the ever silent Inuyasha who stood maybe 20 feet away, face cast towards the battle field, but eyes distant, his thoughts somewhere else entirely. Eye's still focused on Inuyasha, Kagome finished, "…….. But it just isn't possible."

"You used to say we would be a family forever," Kagoya whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

Kagome sighed, her heart shattering, "forever isn't what it used to be Kagoya – My Kagoya. Just know how proud I am of you. You have grown into such a handsome, very mature young man, and I am so proud of you." Kagome leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on her son's forehead. "You're going to make Mina a very happy girl." She smiled, she may not have seen him for 17 years, but that didn't make her any less his mother, she knew what was going on.

Kagome turned towards the well, if she went through then there would be no turning back, she would be closing this chapter of her life forever. She would be losing a son and a mate, her husband – her Inuyasha. She looked down at the jewel in her hand and paused as long as she kept it she couldn't truly move on.

Kagome knew what she had to do.

Turning back, with her eyes downcast, she moved forward. past her children, past Sango and her family, and past the silent Sesshomaru, she could feel their eyes on her and for some strange reason, knowing what she was about to do made her more nervous than going into battle with Naraku had ever made her. Slowly – cautiously – Kagome closed the 20 feet between herself and Inuyasha his gaze still fixed on the battle grounds.

She held her hand out, palm up, jewel sitting out.

"It's yours." She whispered.

Inuyasha turned to her, confused, his gaze finally refocusing. He looked at her, questions swimming in his golden orbs.

Kagome sighed, "It's yours Inuyasha – The Jewel. It's what you wanted wasn't it? The whole reason we started the entire journey." Reaching out she grasped his hand form his side and placed the jewel into it, "do what you want with it, become a full demon if that's what you still want, it is what you always wished for. Now good-bye Inuyasha." Kagome turned to leave now, but just as she did Inuyasha other hand snapped forward, clasping her left hand tightly into his.

Turning back Kagome could see him searching her face for something, but she didn't know what it was he was looking for, "why?" he asked finally.

"Inuyasha, I don't-" she tried to pull her hand from his grasp, but the action brought his attention to something on her hand which scrapped against the skin on the palm of his hand. She slowly opened his hand to see what it was. Kiseki's ring. "-understand."

A sad smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, "that isn't my ring."

Kagome shook her head and pulled her hand free, "no Inuyasha, it isn't your ring," she shifted under his stare, "I'm sorry. I wish that I could say that I had always known we would be together again, and that I waited but I won't lie to you, I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough. Inume needed a father figure Inuyasha."

"You married someone else then……." Inuyasha said, more of a statement then a question.

"No," he looked up at this, "I haven't married him………….. Not yet anyways. I live with his, I have for years now, he asked me to marry him just a few days ago – I said I would, I couldn't wait anymore." Kagome took a step back and turned away slightly, "my life isn't here anymore, I wish it was, but it isn't, and I don't think it ever can be again." And with those final words Kagome walked back to the well, leaving a quiet Inuyasha – her past – behind her.

Sango stepped out before Kagome could make it to the well, reaching for her best friend and sister, "will you ever come back?"

Kagome shook her head.

Sango wrapped her arms around her sister, "then know that I will miss you until the day I die. You were the only family I had for a long time and I won't forget the things you've done for me. I will never forget you."

Kagome held close to Sango for a moment, "and I won't ever forget you Sango. Never."

The two pulled away from each other, knowing that it could be the last time that they would see each other. As Kagome stepped away Miroku was waiting to say farewell.

"Good-bye Lady Kagome, be safe," he whispered.

"You too Miroku, take care of Sango, and please watch over Kagoya," Kagome replied, walking into his embrace. It was a short hug, but it conveyed the tight bond shared between the two.

And with that, her final farewell, Kagome walked back to her children, kissed her son on the cheek and with Inume, jumped into the well, for what was to be the last time she would ever make the journey between times.

Inume watched her mother as she said good-bye to her friends form another lifetime, she followed her into the well and through the blue light that mean the passing of the years and watched as her mother, a woman that she loved more than anyone else in the world, climbed out of the well, showing years of practice and Inume could see her heart breaking in her eyes.

With mechanical movements, as if she wasn't even there any longer, she pulled an arrow from the quiver, which still hung on her back from the battle, and strung it tight.

The with a blinding flash the arrow had been released and now stuck just in the inside of the wall of the well and form that a glowing pink was spreading to cover the ancient wood that was the well, sealing it for good.

Kagome dropped the bow, and it and the quiver of arrows clattered to the ground.

"come on Inume, lets go home,' she said, sad eyes focused on her daughter.

Inume nodded and walked to her mom, reaching for her hand, _'why mom? Why did we leave? That's where you belong – that's where __**we**__ belong!'_ she thought to herself. The two walked up the steps and slid open the well house door only to be greeted by a strong wind and angry black clouds above, the making of a bad storm _'hmmm, how fitting.'_

With an inaudible sight from both women they began to make their way across the shrine grounds and towards the house Kagome had grown up in so many years before. But as the two neared the house they could both hear voices coming from the drive way.

Quickly, Inume fastened her concealing necklace around her neck once more, before following Kagome towards the voices.

"Kiseki where could they be? She's never just left before, not even when she was a teenager, she would always tell me….." came Korari's worried voice, slightly muffled near the end.

"Don't worry Korari, we'll find her, I won't let anything happen to Kagome or Inume, I promise," Was the soothing response form Kiseki.

"Kiseki…… what's he…..." Kagome said quietly, her voice trailing off as she and Inume came into view, seeing a tearful Mrs. Higurashi in the comforting embrace of Kiseki.

Kiseki continued to comfort his soon-to-be mother-in-law, as long as they could find Kagome, but in all actuality he was just as worried. _'Where are you Kagome? Where could you possibly be? Please just come home safe, please let me see your face just one more time if nothing else,"_ he thought quietly to himself. It was then that a small movement from his peripheral vision caught his attention, he looked up in the direction of the house, expecting to see Souta or his wife Kim, already back from their search, but what he saw instead nearly brought tears to his eyes. "Kagome……"

Korari's head shot up and she looked in the direction Kiseki was facing, and there, clothes torn and face downcast and forlorn, stood her darling grand daughter and her beautiful daughter.

"oh thank Kami, my babies!" she cried rushing towards the girls, pulling them simultaneously into a bone crushing hug, fearing that if she let go she might lose them again.

The moment Kagome was free from Koraris grasp she was crushed against the strong chest of Kiseki, "oh gods Kagome, you don't know how worried I was about you. Where were you? Are you alright? What happened?" he asked as he held her tight.

Kagome stepped back, silent, eyes down.

Korari noticed her daughters' unusual silence and studied her. For the first time she really noticed her and Inume's appearances. The clothes that she had last seen them in still adorned their bodies, only this time they were in terrible disrepair. They were torn and tattered, blood staining in quiet a few places, there were cuts and newly forming bruises and the bodies and faces of both girls. Kagome's eyes were distant and guarded, and Inume kept her eyes either down, away form anyone, or focused on her mother, as if she wanted to cry.

There had only been one other time when she had ever seen Kagome like this, and she didn't like it. She had to get her away form the questions, Kagome needed some time to herself.

"Come on darlings, lets get you both into a nice hot bath hmmm," korari said kindly, wrapping an arm around each girls shoulder and led the towards the house. Leaving a slightly stunned Kiseki to follow behind.

Inume closed her bedroom door silently behind her after slipping out of the bath in her grandmothers' bathroom, still towel drying her wet hair.

Walking to her closet she pulled out a clean pair of jeans and green and grey horizontal stripped long sleeved shirt with a hood and pulled them on. Her mind was still on her mother and everything she had seen in the last few days, she had never before imagined that the stories her mother had always told her about her father were true, but now she had seen with her own eyes, and she didn't want to be away from that world where looking the way she did was normal, and where she, and her mother could finally live happily as a family. Now she understood why her mom was so reluctant to commit to Kiseki, she wanted her father.

Inume sighed and sat down at the desk, and looked at all the pictures that were set out form her mothers past. Growing up on the shrine, friends from school, and the one picture of her mom and dad at her moms' high school graduation. Picking up the picture Inume looked at it carefully. There was something different about her dad in the picture then from ho she remembered him. His eyes were softer in the picture; they were filled with love and happiness. They weren't like that quiet as much when she had seen him, then they had been filled with pain and sorrow, longing for something once lost.

Now she understood the suffering and pain her mother had to live with everyday, now she understood why her mother was the way she was, like there was a piece missing.

Sighing once again she got up and headed out of her room and down the hall, she passed the bathroom and she could hear that her mom was still in the bath. As she began to walk towards the stairs she slowed when she over sensitive hearing picked up on the conversation going on in the living room.

"Korari we have to get her to tell us what happened, she might be in shock, or be traumatized, we have to know so we can report it to the police or get the girl to the hospital if they need it," she could hear Kiseki saying.

"No Kiseki, I know my daughter, she's strong, she wouldn't let anything happen to herself or her daughter, especially not her daughter," was her grandmothers reply.

"I know Kagome is strong, and that she can take care of herself, but some people are stronger. She could have been in real danger, we need to know," Kiseki argued.

"Listen to me, I know you love her Kiseki I do, but you have to understand me, I will NOT make Kagome tell me. When she is ready to talk she will come to me and tell me, but I won't make her. You've never seen her like that before Kiseki, but I have. I've seen that look in her eyes before. The way they were so far away, so distant, and guarded, like she was protecting herself from everyone. There's only ever been one other time I've seen her like that, and making her talk about it nearly killed her," Mrs. Higurashi spoke quietly.

"Korari what do you mean………" Kiseki asked curiously.

"It was a long time ago, just before we knew she was pregnant with Inume. It was after the accident with Inuyasha, I didn't know what had happened yet, but I knew it had been bad. She was rushed to the hospital, and we had no idea where Inuyasha or Kagoya were, we tried to get it out of her, but every time I would try she would just burst into hysteria, calling out to Inuyasha, begging for him to be alright, saying that she needed to get back to him and their son. Her eyes were so far away, as if she was reliving what had happened, it broke my heart to see her like that. And she stayed like hat for a very long time. Through nearly her entire pregnancy. I honestly believe the only reason she came out of it was because of the birth of Inume, because she looks so much like her father, it's because of her that Kagome pulled herself out from her own mind, because as long as she had Inume she still had a piece of Inuyasha. So, I don't know what has happened this time to make her pull back into her own mind, but I won't make her talk about it, because if I do I'm afraid she won't come out of it this time, and I don't know what I'd do with myself if I truly lost my daughter." Korari said, her voice sounding far away.

"mom……" it was her uncle Souta's voice she heard now, "Don't worry mom, everything is going to be ok, Kagome's home, and she'll be back to her old self soon."

Inume blinked, somewhat shocked. She had never heard about that, she had never known what had happened to her mother right after she was separated from her father the first time, she never knew how truly affected she had been by the loss of the one man she truly loved.

She jumped when she heard sound coming form within the bathroom, signaling her mother getting out of the bath and ready to come out. Quickly Inume made her way downstairs before her mom could catch her eavesdropping.

Walking into the living room Inume found everyone very quiet and tense.

"Hi baby," her grandmother cooed, pulling her into a nice hug, "did you have a good bath?"

Inume nodded, "yes thank you."

It was only moments later that Kagome came down the stairs, ready to join everyone after changing into a pair of black sweats and a green tank top.

"Hi mama," she whispered quietly, going over to her mother for a hug.

"Hi darling, feeling better?" Korari asked in a soothing motherly tone.

"Yes, I feel a lot better, I was just tired, but it's ok," Kagome lied as she pulled from her mother.

She had done what she came to do, now it was time to leave, she had to move on, but she could only do that if she left, she couldn't stay, not around the well.

She walked over to Kiseki, who stood on the far side of the room. Slowly she made her way over to him and into his open arms. He held her close to him and rubbed small circles in the small of her back, just happy she was back and safe.

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy you're ok. I missed you so much, please if there's anything I can do for you……. Just tell me," he said to the beautiful woman in his arms.

Kagome nodded, "take me back to Kyoto, I just want to go back…."

"What if I don't let you go back?"

Everyone whipped around to where the tenor voice had come from, three sets of eyes widened. Inume just smirked, having sensed them coming. And Kiseki was just confused, having never seen the two men who now stood in Mrs. Higurashi's living room before.

It was Kagome's small, stunned voice which let him know who these people were, and what them being there could mean. "Inuyasha……… Kagoya…"

* * *

**Ok, so that's it for this chapter, I tried to make it a little bit long, sorry if it's to short, I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise!!!**

**Ok, so I'm not going to do a to my reviewers for this chapter like usual, simply because if I did it would take me another hour or so to go though everything and reply and all that and then I might not have the story out for another day, so I won't have one this time. But I promise I will start back with it for the next chapter. .**

**Anyways guys, again, I am so sorry, and I really hope you all forgive me.**

**I hope you had a good Christmas if you celebrate it, and if not, happy holidays and I wish you the best for the New Year. **

**Luv,**

**Aya-Chan.**


	12. My 500 to Your 20

**Ok, so since I felt SO bad about the last chapter taking so long, I wanted to get this one up ASAP. So I hope you all like it, and as unbelievable as this is going to sound, this is THE LAST CHAPTER. This is it you guys.****To tell you the truth I'm kind of sad. I've had this story going for such a long time now. I mean, I published this story Aug 1****st**** of 2006. That's nearly a year and a half ago. I'm really sad. **

**Well I hope you all like the end. I realize it's not as long as some of the chapters, but I tried. Thank you to all o****f you who have stayed with me from the start and I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much.**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally become mates, and have a son. When Naraku attacks, Kagome is separated from her son and husband. Kagome's stuck in her own time and Inuyasha thinks she's dead. They both give up. What happens when Kagome returns, with a daughter, after more than 16 years apart.**

**Chapter title: my 500 to your 20

* * *

**

Standing in the middle of her family living room was her mate and her son, dressed very modernly, then she remembered, _'mama must not have ever moved the clothes we used to have in the well house incase Inuyasha and I ever came over to visit'._ But she didn't recognize the clothes as anything she had ever bought him before.

Inuyasha wore a pair of dark wash jeans, an army green wife beater and black suit jacket, around his neck hung a set of army dog tags, which Kagome could tell was a concealing necklace, she could feel the magic emanating from it, but she couldn't recall ever casting a spell on that particular necklace, to hide his true form. And Kagoya adorned an unfamiliar set of faded jeans and a simple navy blue t-shirt, but Kagome couldn't see a concealing necklace around his neck, but she could still feel the concealing magic coming from him.

"I can't let you go Kagome," Inuyasha stated, his intense golden eyes boring into her deep blues.

Kagome shifted slightly only to feel Kiseki's arm, which was wrapped protectively around her waist, tighten. He didn't want to let her go. Kagome didn't know what to do.

Everything was silent until Souta finally broke from his stupor, "Little man?" he asked, using the nickname he had given to Kagoya when he was just a child.

Kagoya laughed and moved towards his uncle and grandmother, "Not so little anymore Uncle Souta, I think I'm taller than you actually," he said as he and Souta embraced, he was, in fact, taller.

"My little baby…." Korari whispered, tears streaming down her face in disbelief.

"hi grandma," Kagoya smiled, as he wrapped his strong arms around the shaking frame of his sobbing grandmother.

Kagome tried to step forward now, towards Inuyasha, but still found herself restrained by Kiseki's arm. She turned to him, "please, I can't…….. I mean – I need……… please just……" she couldn't think of what to say. She looked back up at Inuyasha, whose eyes still had not left her.

Kiseki sighed, he studied the way Kagome and Inuyasha gazed at each other, and he could see the deeply formed bond that was held between the two. He let his grip on the woman he so loved loosen, allowing her to slip from his grasp. She took two hesitant steps forward, farther from him and closer to the man she had been with so many years before.

Finally having gotten a hold of herself, Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat a little, catching the attention of everyone in the room except Inuyasha and Kagome, whose attention was so deeply focused on each other. "I think maybe these two need some time alone," she said quietly, directing the others out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kiseki hesitated at the door a moment longer than the others, before he also left the room.

"I can't use it Kagome," Inuyasha said cryptically, holding out the Shikon jewel towards her.

"What do you mean? Why not?" she asked as she took a step forward to take it from him.

"Because the only wish I want to make would be selfish, and that's not how the jewel is to be used," he replied.

Her heart broke at what he said, and at the same time her anger flared, "That's why you came here? Because you can't make the wish to become a full demon on your own? It's not enough that I have to leave you, you want me to make the wish so I have to watch the man I love become a monster?" she lashed out at him, trying to slap him for hurting her.

But as she brought her hand towards his face his arm shot up and he snatched her wrist before she could make contact. His eyes became icy as he looked at her, his dark gaze boring into her soul. He tightened his grip on her wrist and with a sharp tug, pulled her hard against his chest, his lips inches above hers. She struggled against his grip in vain, his strength was far greater then hers.

"No Kagome, that's the last thing I want. I want you." And with that he firmly pressed his lips hard onto hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Kagome was a little stunned at first, but as Inuyasha's mouth roamed over hers she gently, began to kiss him back. Kagome shuddered slightly as her body, against her will at first, relaxed against him. She closed her eyes as her hand settled over his heart and he continued to plunge his tongue in and out of her mouth. He encircled her waist with his free arm to hold her against him, and releasing her wrist he tangled his other hand into her dark raven tresses. With her hand now free Kagome was able to wrap it around his neck to pull herself up and closer to him, she needed to be as close to him as she could get.

Eventually the two had to break for air, both breathing deeply trying to refill their lungs. Inuyasha kept his head leaned against the top of hers. Kagome's mind raced trying to grasp at something to say, anything coherent, she didn't know what to do, and then something clicked.

"How….?" He looked down at her, "I mean how did you get here? I sealed the well. How did you and Kagoya get here?"

"500 years is a long time Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Your seal on the well held, I tried to get through, every day I tried, for 278 years, until the shrine was built. Then all I could do was wait, and that's what I did. I waited for you to be born, and I watched you grow up, I protected you from afar. I watched you fall through the well, and the hundreds of times you came back in tears because of me, and there was never a time when that happened that I didn't want to come to you, to tell you everything would be ok, and beat my younger self up. I watched you and my other self come back, and I had to hide myself so that the younger me couldn't sense me being around. I had to stand by when you fell back through the well after the fight with Naraku, I watched as you suffered alone, and then I watched as you raised our little girl, and found another man. It took all the self control I had to not go to you then, but I knew you had to go through the well again, you had to see me and come back to seal the well, because if you didn't do that I wouldn't be here now. I had to wait, and that in itself was a harder price to pay then waiting the first 500 years, because not only did I suffer having to watch you, but so did our son. So did Kagoya. But I knew, I knew in my heart that you were still mine," he said, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers along the small faded scar on her neck.

Kagome studied him carefully with her eyes, searching for something, anything that would let her know if it was real or not.

"I missed you," he murmured breathing in her scent deeply, a scent he had only been able to conjure in his dreams over the many years that had passed. "Kagome…" he breathed, pulling away to look in her eyes.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek, there was pain in his eyes that she couldn't possibly know, but she hurt as too. She kissed him softly on the lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. She allowed her mind to wander for a moment, one thought lingering _'…….. He couldn't be sure it was me when I came back. How can I be sure he's the same Inuyasha now that I loved?'_

Inuyasha read the hard expression on her face. He shook his head, pleading with her. "Please Kagome, don't punish me. I've paid my price Kagome…please," he put his hand over hers, which still rested on his cheek.

She took a step back, slipping her hand from his grasp.

"Why?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha turned his head away, not being able to face her.

"I never meant to hurt you Kagome. I had given up all hopes of you being alive, and I couldn't bear all those demons trying to deceive me, trying to make me believe that it was you, because there were times when I was so desperate for it to be you, that I would believe them for awhile, only to have to live through you being gone all over again." Inuyasha spoke with the air of someone who had a lot of time to plan and think out his words, 500 years worth of time that is. "I just…being with you, is all I care about, being able to have you by my side, to know that you're alive, and that, hopefully, you love me still, even after the way I treated you….."

He didn't have to finish the rest. She had been there; she knew what it was he was getting at, the way he had been so cruel towards her. So that was it? A mistake, poor choice of words, a simple matter of wrong place wrong time caused these two souls so much heart ache. What the hell did the higher powers have against them? Honestly. She must have done something seriously wrong in her last life, because the gods thought making her suffer was just too much fun. So not fair.

"I paid the price for my mistake. 500 years without you," Inuyasha told her before advancing on her, grabbing hold of her and kissing her again. Kagome molded against him, returning the kiss, matching Inuyasha's fever and desperation. He pinned her back against the wall, pressing his body up against hers, tasting her deeply before having to pulling away again.

As he looked down into her eyes, Kagome saw that they shone again and realized what had been missing in his eyes earlier. She was what had been missing, just like he had been the piece missing from her.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Just tell me what to do to make this right." He pleaded. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Kagome grabbed his hand tightly.

"Do you remember the promise you made me?"

"It's been more then 500 years and I haven't forgotten."

"It's only been 20 years," Kagome responded, "If you remember your promise than you either can or cannot do this," Kagome placed a hand on his chest over his heart.

"'Kagome I love you! I'll always protect you and we'll always be together. Us and our pups,'" he repeated the promise he had made when they first Mated.

"do you still hold true to that promise Inuyasha? Are you willing to take me back after what I have done, after finding someone to keep me warm though the nights I suffered without you, someone to protect our daughter as if she was his own? Are you still willing to love me after I did that?" Kagome asked, her eyes searching his.

Inuyasha stepped back in surprise, clearly shocked before summoning up his resolve and placing his hands on her waist and bringing his lips onto hers.

His kiss was soft, yet unyielding as he sought to deepen the kiss, pulling Kagome against him. His body gave off immense heat, his warmth spread over her as his hand rubbed small circles into her lower back.

In his kiss, that was slow and sensual he showed her, showed Kagome the words she knew he wanted to say but couldn't find how. He pulled away from her lips, kissing her nose, eyelids, cheeks, chin and moving along her jaw line before pulling away to look into her eyes.

"I-…" he tried to say before he sighed. "You know I do."

Kagome nodded. "I know, but I need to hear it Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha looked her in the eye. "It's always been you," his eyes shimmered and Kagome's eyes met his. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek softly.

Inuyasha placed his other hand on the wall and rested his forehead on the crook of her neck. He kissed her collarbone. Slowly he made his way to the small scar on the point where her neck and shoulder met, licking it softly, sending shockwaves through her body in reaction to her mates touch. Tasting and kissing her soft skin as he made his way up to her ear slowly. He grinned against her skin as he felt goose bumps appear.

His breath was hot on her ear and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She could feel his lips brush her ear as he breathed.

"I love you," he exhaled faintly, so softly it could not have been heard unless his lips were directly on her ear. "I do…500 years without you was the price I paid. 500 years alone, without you…my mate."

Kagome turned her cheek brushing Inuyasha's who pulled away to look at her.

"I love you, and I will always protect you and I do intend for us to be together now, us and our pups, like we had wanted before this happened. 500 years ago."

Kagome smiled, "you mean 20 years ago."

Inuyasha smirked, "and you still don't look a day over 22."

"Yes, well for being some odd 600 years old you don't look so bad yourself," she grinned back.

"Does this mean you'll have me still?" Inuyasha asked, finally becoming serious once more.

Kagome smiled at him, "Inuyasha you never lost me. I've always been yours, and I always will be. Always."

The two lightly pressed their lips together once more, it wasn't a passion filled kiss, it was simply, but it was all they needed to convey to each other how much they loved and cared for the other.

"Ahm" came a slight cough from the entryway of the room; both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to find Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, Inume and Kagoya standing there. Kagome knew what those 4 being there meant.

Kagome looked at her mother, "he's waiting in the Kitchen."

Kagome nodded, and, although reluctantly, left the warm embrace of Inuyasha to make her way to the kitchen where Kiseki was waiting for her.

Slowly, cautiously, she entered the kitchen to find Kiseki looking out the window which was above the sink.

"Kiseki…….." she said quietly.

He kept his gaze out the window, not turning to look at her as he spoke, "you don't have to explain Kagome, your son explained everything. About the accident, about how you got separated, it makes sense I guess. I always knew that you and your husband had been in some sort of military accident but I never realized the extent of it really. But still, there's a part of me hoping that you'd still pick me over him. But I know there's no point in that. I get it, I really do. He's just like you, you know, your son, Kagoya."

Kagome took a few steps closer, bringing her over to his side, "Kiseki, I never meant to hurt you, I honestly didn't."

He looked at her now, "I know you didn't."

Kagome looked down, wringing her hands together, "I care about you Kiseki, I do, but Inuyasha is everything to me, and he has been since I was 15. He is the one who will always have my heart, and I have no right to give it to anyone else as long as it's in his possession. You will always be in my heart, for everything you've done for me, for Inume. You were there for me when I really needed someone, and that means the world to me." She sighed and looked up, taking one of his hands in hers she placed a small object into his hand and closed his fingers around it, "but you have to need to find the person who's truly right for you. Someone who can give you her whole heart, and not just fragmented pieces of it."

Kiseki opened his hand to find the ring he had given to her when he proposed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her once more, "so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I'll have Inuyasha and my children with me. I love my husband more than anything, and being with him is all I need for now. To be with my family, it's all I want," she replied.

"Then be happy Kagome, be happy and be safe," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away from her, leaving the room, and leaving her life.

Kagome stood alone in the kitchen for what felt like an eternity, trying to figure out if everything was truly a dream, or if it was real.

"Mama?" the softly spoken word, which she barely heard, broke her from her revere, she turned to find Kagoya looking at her form the doorway. And without a word Kagome opened her arms to him, and he happily came to her embrace, finding the comfort in his mothers' warmth, something he had not felt since he was only 3 years old.

Kagome ran her fingers soothingly through her sons long black hair, finally knowing that this was real, she honestly had her family back. Thinking for a moment more Kagome laughed.

"Hmmm? What is it Mama?" Kagoya asked curiously pulling back to look into her eyes.

Smiling Kagome placed a hand on his cheek, "I never thought I would live to see the day where my son was older than I was."

Kagoya laughed too, "What about your best friends' daughter?"

Kagome looked at him confused, "Mina?"

"well you were the one who said I would make her happy, didn't you," he smiled mischievously.

"you mean……" Kagome trailed off.

"Don't worry, we'll have a second wedding for you," Kagome looked toward the direction of the new voice, to see that Inuyasha and the others had come back into the kitchen.

"My baby is married," Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Hmmm, don't worry love, they decided to wait until we had you back before they went and gave us any grandkids."

"well I should hope so, I still look like I'm in my 20's, I'm not sure I would make much of a grandmother!" she stated.

"You're going to look like you're in your 20's even when we have great great great grandkids. And I plan to be with you for far longer than that my mate, my Kagome. So much longer." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, encircling his arm around her waist and capturing her lips once again for a short, love filled kiss.

Kagome pulled back, cheeks flushed, "And I wouldn't have it any other way, my Inuyasha."

The End.

* * *

**That's it. This is the end guys. The story is finally over. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, you guys mean the world to me, and I hope that some of you wil****l read some of my other stories; at least the ones already out and finished.**

**Now I have one bit of sad news everyone. This could very well be my last story. I believe I am going to retire from Fanfiction and stop writing. It's a thought that breaks my heart, but I feel it may be for the best.**

**And as always, for one last time.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**ShadowDragon:** Updated:)

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX** haha well I followed your orders, got myself onto my laptop and typed away madly, I hope you liked what I got for an ending.

**trfan16:** lol, don't worry I would never abandon a story, not ever, that's a promise. And oh no! I didn't mean to make anyone cry!! Oh no's, now I feel bad :(. I hope you liked this update, and I tried to get it out as fast as I could.

**Kagome past and present**: oh wowee, you had me scared there for a second. I hope you like this chapter better than the last one.

**Nichelly**: oh come on now, did you seriously think for one second that I would let you all get away without a cliffy? I mean come on, you know me better than that, haha. Well I threw my last twist in there, which wasn't much of a twist at all, but I still hope you liked it.

**moonfan2012**: oh do you think I would be so mean as to let her end up with someone other than Inuyasha, I know I'm a mean author with all the cliffies, but I'm not cruel.

**Pearlless** glad you like it, and I hope you liked the ending.

**KakashiHatake4Ever** sorry about all my grammar stuff, my Beta recently bailed on me and I just wanted to get the chapter up as fast as I could. Hope you don't mind too much.

**XO-bunniehunnie-XO** glad you like it, and I hope you liked the ending.

**SamMorgan-Cassidine** oh do you think I would be so mean as to let her end up with someone other than Inuyasha, I know I'm a mean author with all the cliffies, but I'm not that bad.

**amkess09** glad you like it, and I hope you liked the ending.

**kagomesdouble07** haha, surprisingly not too much drama actually, but enough. Lol. I hope you liked the way I actually did end it and I look forward to your review.

**SailorInu1** well I'm happy you liked it so much, and I hope I got this chapter out fast enough to make up for it being such a long wait last time, I hope you liked it.

**Tearless Soul:** ok, so ire ally hope this was a fast enough update, I really typed like a mad woman tog et this one out. I hope you liked it as much as you did the last one. I look forward to your final review.

**Tahitianbabe** yes I did want a review, and your review inspired my to work madly on my next chapter while I was up till like 5 in the morning talking to someone else, lol. And I must disagree, I do not like my battle scene but you were always a little odd, KIDDING! It's just why I love you so much. Here's the update. That now makes 2 out from me before I got to see yours.

**Alright, that's it guys. It's been good, and I have enjoyed writing this story as much as I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I look forward to reading your final reviews. I'm gonna miss you all.**

**With much love,**

**Aya-Chan.**


End file.
